Watashi wa Bunny sama!
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Kai has a crush on Tala and Bryan and wants to go to concert with either one of them, but when he steals concerttickets from a young lady, this young lady curses Kai into a RABBIT! Cursing,Yaoi: KaixSpencer and more... XD enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Oh, Usagi-chan!**

"How long is Kai gonna be with his cousins?" Spencer asked.

"Well, he was muttering something about two weeks but… Kai can be longer or less than that…" Tala answered but he kept reading his magazine.

"Yeah… But he has been gone too long!"

Maybe it's good to explain: Kai has been visiting his cousins for a week now, so others are waiting for him to come back.

--

"Kai! Did you go to buy those tickets yet?"

"Oh Shit! I forgot! I can't go back if I don't have those tickets! My fabulous party-night with my love – Bry-Bry or Tal— will be ruined if I don't have those tickets!" I panicked. I run to the ticket sales.

"Is there—" I started

"No." The salesclerk told to him and he shut the ticket window.

"ShitShitShit…" I cursed

"Do you need help, young man?" feminine voice asked.

"Huh?" I turn and I saw a woman who had two tickets to the concert! I cried to the woman, "Yeah! I really need those tickets! Without them I can't tell to my love that I love hi-her!"

"Oh… Ok, you can have them, if… You give something for me."

"A trade, eh…?" I spoke to myself.

"I want that scarf of yours."

"What?" I yelled. _No, not my favorite scarf! _I thought and I grab my scarf.

"Then you can't have these tickets!" Woman told to me.

"Ok, just wait a sec!" I yelled and I run away. I run away with her tickets.

_Ha-ha! Sucker! _I thought when I was running away. Then I heard that woman saying something, like an ancient curse-thing or something and then something hard hit my back.

_Ouch! Ouch! Did she throw me with something?_ I thought when I turned to see her. But she had disappeared!

_Where in seven hells did she hide and why all the people are so damn tall? _I thought. I started to run, or actually, bounce.

_Wait a second!_ I stared at my hands; They were a rabbit's paws!

_Nani? What has happened? OMG! I'm a-a-a-RABBIT!_

I started to jump faster.

_God… I never knew that my route to home would be this long!_

After many painful couples of minutes I was on my cousins door. I, somehow, were able to push the door-bell. My younger cousin opened the door.

"Oh? Bunny? Ack! I'm allergic to rabbits go away!" He screamed.

_Aaaarrrgh! Can't you realize that it's me, Kai Hiwatari? You're a dork, did you know that!_ I raged to him when he kicked me off!

_Okay…Back to home, I suppose…Thank god it's not far away and THANK GOD I still have these tickets!_ I thought when I drag myself home.

I was able to bush our door-bell. Spencer opened the door.

"Hmm? A bunny?"

_Oh, please, don't make same act like my dork cousin!_

"Hmm… You look pretty exhausted… I'll give you a nice bath…" 

_Thank you! Thank you! You just have to be my guardian angel!_

He gave me nice bath and then he took me to the kitchen.

_Oh, are you gonna feed me? Spencer, I love you! Ok, I love Tala and Bryan more, but… What are you gonna do with that rope? Spencer, what are you gonna do with that rope!_ I yelled in my mind. Spencer really looked scary!

He bind me with that rope and he put me on the table and he took a BIG knife!

_Spencer! I will NEVER forgive you if you kill me now! I will come back from the death and I will haunt you forever!_ I cursed him in my mind.

"What's for dinner, Spence?" Ian asked. He didn't see me.

"Soup with rabbit-meat in it." Spencer said. He didn't look even sad when he was about to slaughter me!

"Spencer? Is that rabbit still alive?" Ian asked. He looked sad.

"For now but not for long." Spencer answered. He rise his knife.

_I hate you! You animal hater! ANIMAL HATER!_

"No! Don't kill it!" Ian yelled and he grabbed Spencer's arm, "Don't you see that pain in it's eyes?"

Spencer stared at my eyes: "No."

"Please don't kill it! I want that we keep it as a pet!" Ian prayed from Spencer.

"What!" Spencer stared at me.

What! Ian, I could HUG you now! You spared my life! "Sigh… Okay then…" "Yes!" Ian screamed. "Spencer, what's for dinner?" Bryan asked. He was licking a lollipop. Bryan… You look REALLY cool and sexy when you act like that… I thought in ecstasy. "Umm… Soup, with no rabbit, just with mince." Spencer smiled. THANK GOD! You would be dead if would had killed me!_ I yelled in my mind_

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**new story from me! did you like it?**


	2. This bunny uses Hugo Boss!

**Chapter 2: "This bunny uses Hugo Boss!"**

Bryan put me to his lap. "It's kind a cute, U know…"

Spencer turned to us. "Hm? This is the first time when I have heard you saying 'cute'… Is it just me or are you getting soft?"

"IT'S JUST YOU!" Bryan yelled with an anger in his voice.

"Watch out, you're gonna scare him!" Ian murmured. But I really didn't fear, not at all.

"Ian… This rabbit has been clinching on my arm ever since I put it on my lap… It's not scared, it's in love!" Bryan said sarcastically.

_Oi, I am…I'm deeply in love with you! _I told to him in my mind. I clinch more on his arm. I felt like I would had been in ecstasy… He's so warm and soft and…_ OMG, There comes Tala, my second love!_ (Yes, Kai loves both of them, love is difficult, _nee_?)

"Hey guys… What's that?" he asked.

"Tala, haven't you ever seen a bunny? It's a little, furry animal with, usually, long ears and cute dark eyes." Bryan's voice was still sarcastic.

"Bryan, I DO know what's a bunny, but I think—Wait,does someone of you use Hugo Boss?" Tala asked as he sniffed the air.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

"No. At least I don't", Spencer whispered as he started to cut the carrots to tiny pieces.

"I don't use it either… Spencer, why carrots? I hate carrots!" Bryan whined.

"Don't be such a whiner! You haven't even tasted them...!" Spencer told to him. That was about to become an argue, 'cos Spencer and Bryandon't argue about anything else than eating: Bryan is, even thought that Spencer's meals taste fabulous, very picky when considering abouteating.

"Why are you asking about it, Tala?" Ian asked. He stared at Tala with a curious look.

"Well… I smell it, but only Kai uses it, so I was thinking…"

"Hey… It's this bunny!" Bryan yelled.

_Well… I like that perfume you know!_

Tala laugh. "So this bunny uses Hugo Boss!"

They laugh. Even Spencer was snickering while he was cutting those carrots to death.

_Humph! That's not funny! Hmm… Carrots… From all the sudden, I want carrots. I want carrots!_

I jumped onto the cooking table.

"What, you have a death-wish?" Spencer asked and he stared at my little, furry body. He raised his hand where the knife was.

_Hell no! I just want a carrot! A CARROT!_

Suddenly I slip on something and I fell right to the sink! So, there I was, wet and covered with potato skins.

**_Shit how life can really suck!_**

"You DO have a death-wish…!" Spencer said and the word 'do' was emphasized.

_Ha-ha-ha. Spencer, you're so funny. I'm laughing myself dead here, ha-ha-ha._ No, it wasn't funny, at least not for me.

But they laugh. I jumped off from the sink and I jumped on Spencer's head I dried myself on his hair and then I went hiding under the sofa.

"H-Hey! That's gross!" Spencer yelled and he tried to find every piece of potato skins that were now on his hair.

"Hm… What's coming from the TV…?" Ian muttered to himself and he went to the living room. He opened the TV and he started to watch **_F.R.I.E.N.D.S._**

_Hey, chance the channel, ALIAS is starting in these minutes!_

Of course, he couldn't hear me, so I took the remote control to myself and chanced the channel.

"Wha— Hey, Bry-Bry, Tal, you guys won't believe what this bunny did just a second ago!" Ian yelled and he stared at me.

"What, he took a flame-thrower and burned your eyebrows?" Bryan laughed. He sounded like a psycho.

"G-Gee… Bryan, are you sure that the doctors aren't gonna miss you?" Ian asked quietly and laugh, but that laugh was nervous.

"Doctors, what doctors?" Bryan asked and he grinned, once again, like a psycho.

"Well… Let's just say that the psychiatric hospital is missing one patient…" Ian laugh more while he walked to further distance from Bryan.

"Why, you—! I show you who's insane!" Bryan yelled and he started to chase Ian around the sofa. Ian just _has _to pick on everyone and usually it makes a BIG mess!

_You all are a bunch of weirdoes…Hey! Move yer asses, I'm trying to watch TV! What have I done to deserve THIS!_ I cried.

"OMG, look at that bunny! It's so cute!" Tala yelled. He took me and he patted me and oh, could feel his hard muscles under his shirt…

_Maybe this isn't that bad…_

* * *

_Rewiews: _

gawd no  
i'm sry to say...no  
i dont lik this at all  
how the hell can you pair up Kai and spencer? c'mon who the hell does that pairing anyway :S?  
i lik ur idea for the BryanKaiTala three-thing going on but plz! Kai and spencer! what the hell are you thinking woman!  
and another thing...WAY OOC Kai >>; then i guess i shud just stop here right? ok, so sorry 'bout this...flame? dunno but...this sucks >O

**Sakura wo Miro: Well, everyone has their own taste...**

2006-02-13  
ch 1, anon. lol. this sounds like a really good story.

aw! i used to have some rabbits but they died :(

and my friend shoots rabbits! (remind me to kill him)

anyway, update soon please!

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you Now I updated it**

Mizuki hikari

**Sakura wo Miro: I continue this, don't worry**

continue .

GabZ  
O i love your ideas and stories O now kai is a rabbit O cute!

update pliz nOn

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you I was thinking if everyone of the Demolition boys/Blitzkrieg boys would be animals...**

she-devil-16  
I liked it but is Kai in love with Bryan and Tala or what? I don't get that part update soon

**Sakura wo Miro: Kai has fallen in love with Tala AND Bryan.**


	3. We're in spotlights!

**Chapter 3: We're on spotlights!**

"Come on already if you want to come to the store!" Spencer yelled to us.

"Yeah, yeah! Bryan, move your ass, you're on my way!" Tala yelled at Bryan.

"Spencer?"

"What, Ian?"

"Can we take bunny with us?"

Spencer stared at Ian "What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be stupid! We're going to market, there's a lot of **food** and **allergic people**!"

"We keep it still, I promise!"

Spencer gazed at Ian for a second but he gave up and said: "Fine. But if you let that damn rabbit loose, I will hang every last one of you. Including that rabbit!"

"Yourself too?"

Ian was barely able to evade Spencer's kick.

Then we left. Tala hold me first, then was Bryan's turn, then Ian's (I didn't want to leave Bryan's comfortable lap) and later Spencer's turn (I bit his ears during our walk. Ah, sweet revenge…)

Finally, we entered inside the store.

"Tala, take it. I can't stand it anymore!" Spencer yapped to Tala.

"Uh… OK?"

"Good, let's go."

We couldn't get far, because the first shelf was –of course— The vegetable shelf and… I went bit nuts then.

_Mmm… Carrots! MUST HAVE CARROTS!_

"Hey… Where did that bunny go?" Ian asked and he started to search me. "Got'cha!"

Spencer turned and his eyes widened when he saw the vegetable shelf. You can't begin to imagine what kind of mess it was!

People around us started to whisper. Mostly about Spencer.

**_"How horrible… Bring a rabbit to a store!", "That blonde young man… I would never allow my children to bring a RABBIT to a store…!" and "Oh, no manners, not at all… How vulgar! How does he raise his children! Or teens… Or friends!"_** They said stuff like that. Bad thing that Spencer heard all those. I noticed that he was so embarrassed that he wanted to crawl somewhere and die.

"Um… Spencer? Should we move on…?" Ian tried to suggest but Spencer's furious stare nearly yelled for us to be silent. We moved on.

But, of course, thing got even worse. For Spencer. Bryan sort of disappeared when we walked pass the booze shelf. Spencer didn't notice since he had all the attention on Ian, who has always wanted to taste some liquor.

"-But… Please, just one bottle?"

"NO! Like you hadn't made enough big mess already! And you're too young to drink!"

"O-ok… I'm quiet from now on." Ian said and he was REALLY scared

I can tell you; Spencer looked like he would had wanted to kill all of us. And, while Spencer was arguing with Ian, Bryan smuggled some booze to the supermarket trolley. And again, the people started to whisper around us: **_"Did you see that? He's allowing them to drink! How horrible!"_**, **_"I really hope that he doesn't have any children if he doesn't even know how to raise them"_**, **_"Just look at them! How does that boy live anyway?"_**

Poor Spence… He looked like he would just had wanted to turn and run home and kill himself with a knife. So sad…

Spencer and Bryan started to argue and finally –after several embarrassing minutes— Spencer bought the groceries, he nearly threw the bags to Tala and he run home.

**Later:**

"Uh… Spence?" Tala knock Spencer's room's door

"Go away!"

"But…!"

_Tala, you're cute when you worry, but maybe Spencer wants to be alone?_

"What part of 'Go away' you DIDN'T get?"

"That every time when you get angry, you go to your room, lock the door and sulk alone! You never share your problems with us, so how could we ever help you!" Tala screamed trough the door

"If I WANT to share my problems with you, I would do it. The problem is that I don't WANT to share them! Not with you or anyone else!" Spencer yelled back.

_Am I imaging or does Spencer cry?_

"I'm your team's captain so I order you to come out and talk with us, not act like a six year old brat!"

_Honey, watch what you're talking…_

Spencer didn't answer but he didn't open the door either. Tala gave up and he left.

Minutes later I heard that Spencer opened his door. I sneaked in.

There he was, sitting in the darkest corner of his room. He had clasp his hands around his legs and he had lowered his head. He was crying… And cursing very, very, very hardly.

_Cheer up, Spencer-kun…_

He noticed me.

"Hn…" He rolled on the floor and I stared at his beautiful, aqua blue eyes. "You're weird little bunny… Hugo-chan..."

_Hu— WHAT? Oh, I get it. You named me like that because I use Hugo Boss! Mrrrr…_

He pat me and he even hug me!

_You're… You're warm…_

I totally forgot everything about Bryan and Tala, when I was there, against Spencer's warm chest.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Kai's feeling are starting to warm for Spencer but only for temporarily, 'cos Kai ain't ready yet **

**Rewiews:**

Aforlo16:

OMG update soon

**Sakura wo Miro: I did**

the Goth priestess:

love it

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you**

she-devil-16:

threesomes are always good update soon

**Sakura wo Miro: I agree. I updated it**

lol!

aw! bunny's are so cute!

oh by the way, the anon person was me.

Rock Gecko

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you for the information I think that bunnys are cute too, so are hamsters and gerbils, too!**


	4. Truth strikes hard!

**Chapter 4: Truth strikes hard**

We were lying on the floor when we heard something really weird from the room above us. Like a bed would be creaking…?

"Hmm? Not again…" Spencer whispered to himself.

_What again? What's happening again?_

Spencer rose, he took me and he walked to Bryan's room. He knocked and we could hear silent **_"Oh shit! Quick, get your cloths on!"_** behind the door. Spencer entered to the room. And there was Bryan, pulling his jeans on, and Tala tried to find his clothes from the floor. Both of them stared at us. "This isn't what you think!"

"Oh come on! We know very well what you were doing! You don't have to fuck all the time, even tough you're now dating" Spencer yapped at them.

_WHAT? They're what?_

"But what do you care what WE do? And besides, sex seems to have a huge meaning in our relationship." Bryan said with a cheeky voice. He

"Well, can you give it a limit? I really DON'T like the sound effects." Spencer strike back.

_Tala and Bryan… Are… NOOOOOO! No, no, no, no! I wanna die! I can't take this! Both… Both of them are dating? Nooooooooooooo! With each others? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Spencer pat me and left the room. He went to the kitchen.

_Knife! Knife! I need a knife! I want to end my sorrowful life!_

"Hey, what the hell are you doing with my knives?"

Spencer took the knife from my paws.

_Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggh! GIVE it BACK!_

"You do have a death-wish… Crazy rabbit." Spencer stared at me. "What would you say about a chocolate cake?"

_Cho- Oh, be nice and do a cake for meee! I need chocolate to cure my heartache!_

"Now where did I put that cooking book?" Spencer whispered to himself and started to search the book. Ian came to the kitchen.

"Spence, let's go to amusement park?"

"Yeah…" Spencer said even tough he hadn't even heard the question, "We WHAT? No, not today!"

Ian didn't accept an answer like that: "Hey… PLEAAASEEE!", he screamed to Spencer's ear (Spencer had bend down). "I buy my own ticket?"

"Yaah! Ian, don't scream on my ear!" Spencer yelled back and rub his ear.

"**But I want to go to amusement park!"** Ian yelled.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo! Sorry, but the answer is negative." Spencer yapped.

"Then I don't eat anything for a week!"

"I would want to see you try…" Spencer whispered. "You can't live even a day without something sweet, so how could you say no to food?"

"Easily!"

Spencer sniggered: "Yeah, when pigs fly and hell freezes."

"You don't believe me"

"Nice that you noticed it."

"Please? Can we go? Please? Just for an hour or two?"

Spencer gave up: "Ok then, but I ain't buying sweets for you all the time."

"YEEEEEE!"

_But what about that chocolate cake?_ I sobbed.

They left.

_Okay, I make that cake all by myself!_

**At the same time, upstairs, in Bryan's room:**

"Yeah! They left! Now we can" Bryan flirted to Tala.

"But about what Spe—" Tala started, but Bryan didn't listen.

"Don't be such a wimp! They're not here, so we can have fun for hour or two"

"Yeah… But still…"

"Sweet lord of heavens! Tala, you're impossible! I was just about to Or are you meaning that I'm not good at sex?" Bryan cursed and he stared at Tala's icy blue eyes.

"No, I don't mean that! It's just that I… I dunn—" Tala's voice fade away, when Bryan gave a fierce kiss on his lips.

When the broke apart, Bryan whispered: "You mean you lost the atmosphere?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I do love you so don't be afraid about that… and, you're great in bed." Tala smiled and he stroke Bryan's short, lilac hair.

"So are you…" Bryan whispered and he licked Tala's ear.

"Hey, that tickles!" Tala exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you tickle that easily…!"

"Well, I do."

"Wait, honey…" Bryan whispered and he shut the door. He sit on Tala's lap.

"Bryan?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite music?" Tala fell back, on the bed and Bryan fell on top of him.

"My fa— I guess it's that Spanish music that has castanets…! I like the sound of castanets, it's so passionate sound"

"Right…" Tala stared at Bryan. "I like old heavy rock and punk, Black Sabbath and Sex pistols."

"Tala, I have an idea! Let's forget everything about music and let's fuck!" Bryan said hypocritically.

"Bryan…! Hmmm… OK…" Tala whispered and let Bryan's hands sneak under his shirt. "Bry-Bry-chan… Your hands are soft…"

Bryan didn't answer. He smoothly kissed Tala's neck and his tight, pale upper body. Tala moaned from passion...

**Back in the kitchen:**

_Damn, can't you stop that fucking?_

I started to eat the chocolate cake and I left the kitchen (I went to living room to watch TV). And the kitchen was really messy.

_I'll say it was Tala's and Bryan's fault…_

**Couple of hours later:**

"What the hell!" Spencer yelled, "What the hell has happened to my kitchen?"

Tala and Bryan run to the kitchen: "Holy…!" Tala started and Bryan ended "…shit…"

"OK, which one of you destroyed my kitchen?" Spencer snarled at them.

"We didn't!" Tala defended

"I can proof!" Bryan added.

Spencer bite his tongue and he nap his fingers against the kitchen table. It was very annoying and nervous voice.

_3, 2, 1…Blast off…_

Ian run quickly to his room and he lock the door. He knew what was going to happen. Four seconds later argue was raging. I never knew that Spencer could yell THAT loud. It really seems that kitchen is a holy place for Spencer…

I jump on Spencer and he took me on his lap.

"The bunny is only one who I like right now. Do NOT bother me for an hour now, I'm cleaning MY kitchen."

_You wouldn't like me, if you could know what I have done…_

I fell asleep while Spencer was cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**My computer has been causing problems, so the new chapter came up just until now -;**

**Anyway, rewiews!**

Winter-Rae

Oh this is so cute! I really like it! And the Spencer/Kai paring is even cuter! I hope you add another chapter soon. I realy like this! I love Bryan he's awesome..and Spencer is great too. I like the threesome idea too.  
Winter-Rae xoxo

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you!**

Miako6

wow, and the next chapter he's going to love Ian and then what? Kai's in love with WHOLE D BOYS! I like the idea O.o

Miako

**Sakura wo Miro: Umm...No. He's not gonna love Ian.**

Mizuki hikari

interesting continue

**Sakura wo Miro: I did**

Aforlo16

aww poor spencer, man If my friends where like that, I wouldn't want to be caught dead near them in another store again...anyway really good, can't wait for next update..

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, me too. Well here was a little SCANDAL for you.**

she-devil-16

aww it's so cute I liked it when Bryan smuggled booze lol anywho is there gonna be any other pairings in this like Tala/Bryan update soon nn

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes there is! Jackpot! Tala and Bryan are together!**

Rock Gecko

yay you updated again!

and aw... that was sweet, and i never knew Spencer could cry.

anyway, kwl story. update again soon.

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, but he has to be the "mother" for them, so... it's hard!**


	5. It's not Sunday today

**Chapter 5: It's not Sunday today**

'pidipidipidipidi— pidipidipidipidi—' Alarm clock rang.

_Holy…Whose alarm clock is that?_

'Clack!' A hand shut the alarm very roughly. Someone crawled back under the sheet.

_Spencer's…Damn, why does he have to wake up so early…?_

I opened my eyes. It was still dark outside. Spencer was still next to me (I really don't know why I wanted to sleep next to him), trying to get sleep even though he should try to wake up.

He yawned and he put the light on. "It's better to wake up…!"

_Uhng… What day is it…?_

He started to pick some clothes from his closet. "That… No, not that… Hmm, maybe… Absolutely no! That… I guess, njiet… That!"

I crawled under the sheet.

_I really don't want to see you half-naked…_

**Ten minutes later:**

"And… What subjects do I have today…? Math, biology, history, arts, Russia, English and P.E..."

_Wait, is it Monday today? Yes, school! (I'm schoolaholic)_

Spencer goes the third year of the senior high but me, Tala and Bryan are on the first year and Ian is still at ninth grade.

Spencer walked towards Bryan's room. Which meant that everyone would wake up:

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA WAKE UP!" Bryan yelled and he tried to kick Spencer away.

"It's Monday today, you HAVE to go to school!" Spencer yelled back and he grab Bryan's legs so Bryan wouldn't kick so much. "Damn... If I ever want to try a rodeo, I'll just come here and wake you up... That's enough close for rodeo...!"

"I don't want to get up!" Bryan screamed and he tried to sleep (Wich was very uncomfortable since his another, pyjama covered leg tried to kick Spencer away and his hands squeezed the end of his bed and he screamed like hell)

"You go, or you cry and go!" Spencer threatened.

"MAKE ME!" Bryan yelled.

"I do!"

_3,2,1…_

**THUD! **Spencer had drop Bryan from his bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" Bryan yelled in anger.

"Yeah... And it took only fiveteen minutes... A new record... You're--"

"I'M NOT STARTING TO GIVE UP! You were just LUCKY, that's all!" Bryan yelled even more annoyed.

Ten minutes later Bryan was in kitchen – the center of our house—, cursing Spencer to hell.

"I heard that! If you keep that going, I'm not gonna make a school-lunch for you!"

"That's blackmailing!"

"Yep. Good morning Tala…" Tala came to the kitchen and he yawned like a hungry wolf.

"Hn… Yeah…" Tala whispered. He was still sleepy.

"Maybe this will cheer you up…" Bryan laugh and he licked passionately Tala's ear. Ian came to the downstairs. He yelled from disgust when he saw Tala and Bryan: "Holy cow! Have you got lost! Your room's are upstairs, this is the KITCHEN. Usually people make food here, eat here, play with knives here but they don't SCREW here!"

"How do you know, Pipsqueak? Have you ever seen? _I would but there's one big problem…_" Bryan whispered to Tala and he pointed at Spencer who was making omelets for us.

"NO! You're a pervert, Bryan!"

"I agree…" Spencer told to us.

Tala yawned: "What day is it today?"

Spencer turned: "Monday, I sure hope your schoolbag is ready."

"For why?" This proofs that Tala is still sleepy. He doesn't have a clue about anything.

"Your school begins at 08.00 a.m."

Silence… Tala stares at us with a sleepy face…

Silence… Tala's another eyebrow rises…

Silence… Tala's yet ANOTHER eyebrow rises…

Silence… Tala is now perfectly awake. I know, he HAS slow reactions at morning.

"Holy shit!" Tala yelled and he ran upstairs.

"But… Tala's school starts at 09.00 a.m." Ian stared at Spencer with puzzled look.

"I know, but this will make sure that Tala puts his schoolbag ready" Spencer laugh. He put a piece of omelet on Tala's plate. Then he gave one piece for Ian and Bryan and then finally for himself.

"Geez… Kai's so lucky, he don't have to go to school!" Bryan murmured in disgust.

_Lucky? LUCKY! I can't live without school! I'm not like you Bryan!_

"Bryan, you know that Kai loves school, I don't think that he's happy that he can't go to school…" Spencer told to him and he stared at his fork

"Yeah, do you remember that time when we were going to go to ski?" Bryan laugh and he cut a piece from his omelet.

"I do… Kai chained himself into the heater's pipe… Just because he didn't want to stay out from school for a week" Spencer looked pack on the past. "Or he just didn't want toshow us how much he sucks in P.E"

_Thank you acting like I don't exist… Like, where's my breakfast! And, by the way, both of your guesses were right._

"Look, Spence, that bunny is staring at you…" Bryan said and he pointed at me.

"Oh, you're right. I totally forgot his breakfast…" Spencer laugh and he took some vegetables from the fridge, wash them gave them to me. On a plate.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, aren't you late from school?" Bryan said with mean tone in his voice.

"Uh… Umm… No? And DON'T call me Pipsqueak!" Ian tried to escape from the sticky situation. Spencer turned and he looked like ANGRY mother-bear. He kicked Ian out so he would go to school.

A cell-phone rang.

"Ah, excuse me…" Spencer said and he took his cell-phone from the kitchen counter. "Hi, Mishka."

_Who in hell is Mishka? _I thought by myself.

"Yeah… Ok… Sure… Yeah, yeah, bye!" Spencer chit-chatted. He had never been a talkative type. He's not very talkative if it doesn't have anything to do with us.

"Who's Mishka? Your boyfriend?" Bryan asked and he paid the price: A hard hit with a soapy frying pan.

"Oh course not! What the hell are you thinking? He's my biology partner in a project!"

"Oh, that explains everything. Like THOSE weird midnight CALLS to YOUR cell-phone…" Bryan said and he shrug. He smiled a psycho smile.

"Calls? Midnight? That's a different thing!" Spencer panicked. He had blushed lightly.

We stared at him.

"So, that means…?" Bryan smirked evilly.

"Not that that you think!" Spencer yelled

Bryan shrug: "Who knows?"

He left to school and Spencer turned around, cursing. I jumped to his lap.

"What do you want?"

_Actually, I would really like if I could get my body back… But I know that you're not a magician, so…The second wish is that I could get BACK TO SCHOOL! I can't live without it! Oh, I'm gonna miss so much things when I'm not in school…!_

Spencer gazed his light blue eyes on the clock.

"Okay, time for me to go toschool… Tala!"

"What?"

"I forgot, your school starts at 09.00 a.m.!"

"Phew…! Hey, did you…?"

"Nope, bye"

"…Cheat me?" Tala ended but Spencer had run off to school already. I was in his bag. I just can't live without school, can I?

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Well, the new chapter is here and I have already started to make new one already. Yes, I'm full of energy this week! **

**Rewiews:**

the Goth priestess  
it's funny and ew  
Tala and bryan in bed wish that was kai with tala or bryan but its gud so update soon

**Sakura wo Miro: Well you can't win everytime...? Kai/Tala/Bryan is awesome pairing, one of my favorites.**

Aforlo16  
wo can't wait for the next update..

**Sakura wo Miro: And here it is!**

Winter-Rae  
Another great chapter! I love this so much, you're doing a really great job. Yay more Bryan, I really like how you write his character, he makes me laugh. I look forward to more of this. I love Kai as a bunny, is he gonna change back soon, so he and Spencer can hook up?  
Oh I can't wait for that lol.  
Winter-Rae xoxo

**Sakura wo Miro: I'm happy that you're happy Bryan is one of my favorite characters in Beyblade, so I just have to have him in my fics. I can't tell when Kai changes back 'cos then it wouldn't be a surprise... Sorry. Pretty soon I quess...**

Mizuki hikari  
lol Im having fun reding your story

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you**

Miako6  
tsk, tsk, Kai, you bad boy...i mean rabbit.by the way when are they going to find the bunny is Kai? i'd like to see their faces then. poor Spencer, the victom of all. update soon.

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: Soon... Just be patient and wait... Yes, I really don't understand why I'm torturing Spence like this...**

Rock Gecko  
um is this turning into a Kai X Spencer fic?

i got nothing against the pairing its just i've never really considered it before :P

anyway, update again soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: That's nice. I know that it's pretty rare pairing so I wanted to try it for once **


	6. Bunnyears, school and bullying

**Chapter 6: Bunny-ears, school and bullying**

"Spencer!" someone screamed

No reaction.

"SPENCER!" whole punch of boys yelled.

"What?" Spencer said with annoyed voice. He shut down his Mp3-player.

"Why are you listening that Mp3-player all the time?" Young, masculine voice asked.

"Maybe he tries to remember whew important things about his life… Like 'breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out'…!"

"Not all the blondes are stupid." Spencer defended. He stroke his hair nervously.

"Yeah, but most of them are!" someone yelled with a mean voice. "Like, about… 99 percent are."

"Humph… Racist…" Spencer muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you are one of those 99 percents…!" someone laugh meanly.

Spencer ignored them.

"Did you know that blondes will die out someday?"

"_Did you know that you're an asshole?_" Spencer hissed quietly in anger.

_Hey! Spencer is smarter than anyone of you!_ I thought inside Spencer's bag.

I saw how someone took a big mass of Spencer's beautiful golden hair on his hand and pulled roughly.

"Hey, OUCH!" Spencer exclaimed in pain. "Cut that out!"

"Literally?"

"Go to hell, literally!" Spencer yelled back. His cheeks had started to blush from anger.

"You really are a soft guy aren't you? Even thought you're so big!"

Spencer turned his face away "_I don't have to bother myself with a small fry…I don't have to bother myself with the little fry…_"

Suddenly someone hit Spencer on the back of his head. A drop of blood flew on the boys dressing room's floor. Spencer had bit his lip really hard when the punch came.

Spencer gave one angry look on the bullies and he HIT one of them. "Is that what you wanted?"

His bullies were just about say something nasty when the P.E teacher entered to the dressing room. "Okay class let's go to the lesson already! Come on, come on! Oh… Spencer, what happened to your lip?"

"Ah, nothing…" Spencer said but he didn't make an eye contact with him.

After I heard that the door were shut, I came out from the bag.

_Holy cow, I never knew that Spencer has to deal with so many problems! _

I left the dressing room and seven minutes after some crazy girls attacked on me!

"Aww… Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah! It's so kawaii!"

_Oomph! Hey, let me go, I can't breath!_

I jumped off and I thought: _Humph, senior-high girls and heir breasts… It's killable mix…_

I run off back to Spencer's bag. Whew hours later, third years came to the dressing room. They were laughing and talking and even Spencer seemed to be okay.

"Hey, Mishka, did you do your side of that project?" Spencer asked.

"Well, almost. I have to write whew sentences and then it's ready." That Mishka answered quietly.

_I wanna see who's Mishka…_ I thought so I took a peek: He was brunette and he used glasses, but his style of clothing was something not nerdy! He wear light blue T-shirt, and white parka, black biking gloves and he has black jeans. Oh, and for you to know, his hair pointed everywhere and he had three earrings on his right ear.

They left the boys dressing room and they walked towards the biology class. They entered and the class started soon after they came in the class.

Spencer was starting to take his books from his bag, but he accidentally took me! "What the hell…?" He muttered when I run away. Spencer run after me. "What the hell…!"

Suddenly someone caught me and put me in a bag.

_What? Help, I've been kidnapped!_

**Later:**

I stared at a girl. Dark-green haired girl.

"Hiwatari Kai."

_What? How does she know it's me?_

"Hiwatari Kai, my cousin, whose a witch, changed you to a bunny… You can try to speak, I understand you." The girl said and she stared at me.

_I think you're a wacko…_

"I'm not wacko… My name is Briscil, and I can help you."

I stared at her.

_Okay… How?_

The girl answered to my question: "I take you to my cousins house, they can change back…"

_Yeessss! I can go to school!_

She took me and we went to some old bar or cafeteria called "7th mix"

"Konnichi-wa, Briscil-chan!" a young boy, about 17 or 18 years old, exclaimed in delight.

"Hiwatari-san, this is my second eldest cousin, Alexsandrü."

"Konnichi-wa! Oh, looks like my sister cursed you… I'm sorry, she's very fierce person… Anyway, she's not here, so… We can't make sure that the transformation will be perfect…" Alexsandrü exclaimed.

_Uh, let's move on…_

"This is Haru, my youngest cousin."

A young girl, about 15 years old, bow to me and she went back to the bar/cafeteria.

"And then there's Yojimu, the person who cursed you. She's not here"

_I remember her very well…I don't really like her…_

Suddenly Alexandrü and Haru gathered around me and in a flash I was back at my real body.

I touched my hands and I touched my face, I touch my hair and I screamed.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Well, I couldn't wait any longer I'm sorry if you don't like witches and stuff, but I didn't have any better idea...**

**Rewiews:**

she-devil-16:

Potions Mistress 101:

Miako6:

Rock Gecko

awesome chapter Bryan acts like me when I don't wanna go to school lol update soon n.n

**Sakura wo Miro: I updated. I act more like Spencer: I get up when I have to and I get up very early (06.30 a.m.)**

update soon...whens Kai getting his body back? When is him a spencer getting together. and is spencer dating his science partner

**Sakura wo Miro: Kai got his body back now... I just couldn't wait... But Spencer and Kai ain't gonna get hooked up just yet, sorry. Spencer ISN'T dating with his biology partner, they're just friends.**

haha, Kai loves school! i will be waiting for the next chapter to see what is he going to do while at school! is the blade breakers there? update soon!

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: Sorry, bladebreakers aren't in their school, but I think I add them to my story later... Maybe.**

yay! another chapter!

update again soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: Yep, I'm full of energy! (And soon out of it...)**


	7. Can't come back home

**Chapter 7: Can't come back home**

I screamed. A lot: "What the hell! I-I have rabbit's ears?"

"Well… We said that it might not be perfect without our sis?"

"Aaaaaarrrghhhh! How, HOW can I go to my home when I have stupid rabbit's ears and— OH MY GOSH! A rabbit's TAIL?"

"Umm… They look nice on you?" Alexandrü tried to calm me down.

"Look nice? LOOK NICE! I think I show you something nice!" I raged at him. "I can't go home, school or anywhere!"

"Wear a cap or something?"

"ARE you INSANE! I'm not like some TYSON? My friends will notice that I'm hiding something, if I use a cap!"

"Maybe you could stay here until our sister comes back?" Harü asked quietly.

"Yeah…! You could sleep in our sister's room." Alexandrü suggested

"Just like that? For free?" I stared them with a dreamy face.

"You have a fee."

"And what's that…?" I started to think everything horrible…

"Well, it's we who run the bar… You could come there as a waiter…? Until sis gets back…"

"Phew… It's not bad… Ok, works for me."

"Great! This way!" Alexandrü exclaimed in delight.

**Later:**

"WHAT! You think I wear _this_! But… That's— that's a dress?" I looked at the piece of clothing on my hands.

"It's a kimono…" Briscil whispered to my ear. "And it's suitable for both sexes…"

"No, it isn't! This is women's kimono, not men's!" I yelled at her. I had been living in Japan for years so I know, believe me.

"We're in Russia, people don't really know that…"

"Yeah! They think I'm some perverted, weird guy in a DRESS!"

Silence…

"But we don't have any men's kimonos…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggghhh! How about just a NORMAL shirt and pants and shoes! We're in Russia for heaven's sake!"

"Well, we try to figure this out… For your best of course."

Later they gave me a somehow suitable suit. Except that my jacket was white, my T-shirt was PINK and my pants were both and my shoes were white. I can tell you, PINK isn't my color!

_Well, at least my friends will NEVER come here…_

I had worked for, about, ten minutes when someone hit me to the ground!

"KAI! Have you been here whole fcking month!" Spencer yelled with the full volume on my ear. He looked really angry. "And what's with that pink-white mix?"

"I was just about to say the same…!" Tala whispered. His eyes were staring at me, he obviously was thinking: Kai Hiwatari wearing pink!

_Oh hell... WHY did they have to come? WHY? WHY? I'm so embarrassed...!_

Bryan and Ian couldn't say anything: Bryan sat to a chair and he was laughing his head off. Ian was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass and head off.

"Khrm… I never knew that you like pink…" Tala tried to lead this conversation to somewhere. "By the way, why are you wearing a cap? You look like Tyson…"

I hit him hard: "No I don't! And it's part of my job-suit!"

Spencer grab my hand: "You have to come home now."

"Umm… He can't come" Alexandrü grab my other hand and he pulled me away from others, "You will change back to bunny if you're more than 50 meter away from us. By us I mean me, Briscil, Harü and Yojimu."

I nod and I went back to my teammates.

"Sorry, but I have to stay here…"

"WHY can't you come?" Spencer yelled at me. I think I saw a tears in his eyes… But maybe I were just imaging?

"Well…"

"Do you mean you don't want to live with us?"

"I do, but… Eeh… Now I can't be late from work…"

"Is it about me…?" Spencer gazed at the floor.

Alexandrü smiled at Spencer: "Hey big guy, we take care of him."

Spencer didn't really believe him: "But still… We WANT him home…"

Suddenly he grab me and tried to carry me out from the bar!

"Spence, what the HELL are you doing!"

"Carrying you home!"

I gave him a (Bitch)slap. He drop me.

"Why did you do that for?" Spencer exclaimed.

"That couldn't hurt you…" I whispered.

"Well, no but I got surprised!" Spencer defended. He took my hand and tried to force me to come home.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Hey, please, come home!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I yelled and I kissed him on his lips. He let go and I run away, back to the café. Spencer didn't yell anything after me, he just stared at me.

_I surely hope that wasn't his first kiss…_

Even Tala, Ian or Bryan couldn't say anything. After a while Ian whistled. "Wow… Well, umm… When do you get married?"

"SHUT UP!" Spencer yelled and tried to kick Ian, but he evaded it.

**Spencer's POV:**

My head was a mess while me, Tala, Bryan and Ian walking back to home. I couldn't keep thinking of Kai.

_Why did he kiss me? I thought he loves Tala and Bryan…? At least that's what he told me…Or did he just try to get near me? Ah, of course not, Spencer, WHAT are you thinking?_

"Spencer, are you ok?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, I'm… Okay…"

Tala didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I realized something and I stopped.

_That… Was my first kiss… Wait, I got my first kiss from my friend? Holy cow, how can life be this bad? I have never kissed anyone who I love? THIS SUCKS!_

"Spencer? Let's go" Tala told to me.

"Oh? Yeah, let's go…"

I shook my head and we left again.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Well, there's whew shocks in this chapter... I hope you like it...? I really can't understand why I want to put Kai wear pink...? I want to torture him sometimes... Maybe? Anyway, rewiew!**

**REWIEWS:**

Mizuki hikari  
lol I wonder what did you do with kai, still love it continue

**Sakura wo Miro: I continued it and now you see how mean I can be to him... I'm sorry that I'm so mean!**

Airtos  
I´, so sorry I didn´t review - but I had no internet ;;  
but I love your story - it´s so cute - but at the same time still not OOC!  
I really hope you write more - I´m addicted to that story right now! needsmoreorwilldie

**Sakura wo Miro: It's nothing. Thank you, I try to write more.**

Rock Gecko  
yay! another chapter!

Oh! and i was kinda freaking out when you were describing Spencer's biology partner. I thought you were describing me! (apart from the three earings thing) it sounded exactly like me, clothes and all!

anyway, yay! kai screams! summat bad's gonna happen!

**Sakura wo Miro: Wow... I must have some mental powers (Or problems?) when I can describe some person in my fic's to be just like one of the readers? Just kidding!**

she-devil-16

yay update soon lol Kai loves school

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, I have always thought that Kai is schoolaholic**

Princess-banana-hammock101  
wo update soon

**Sakura wo Miro: I did.**

Miako6  
tilt head what got him to scream? anyhow, they BULLY Spenser? what on Earth? oh, my god! update soon!

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah... Maybe Spencer isn't so tough guy after all... Oh wait, Spencer is screaming to my ear... What? People don't bully you? (Backtotheconversation) Uhh... Sorry, Spencer just told me he hasn't got bullied ever...? Well, now he is...**

**Spencer: That's unfair! I don't deserve this.**

**Me: Yeah, but people who get bullied are more sweet and cute.**

**Bryan: (Trying to imagine Spencer being sweet and cute) Sweet mother of heavens! (Runs somewhere to puke)**

**Me: No, seriously!**

Winter-Rae  
Aww poor Spencer. I'm gonna smack those creeps. Anyway, I liked ch 5 and 6 they were both great. Bryan is so funny, I can picture him freaking out about not wanting to go to school LOL. I am so glad that Kai is gonna get his body back YAY. Good job with this and I look forward to more.  
Winter-Rae xoxo

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you. I'm so sorry, but this changing-thing isn't over yet... I can give you a hint: Even Spencer is goig to change, but only temperarily. For why, that you can't get know just yet. Brya****n is a bad ass when it comes to school, yes... At least that's what I think. Well, Bryan is just an average teenager who acts like a teenager...**


	8. Amusementpark as a scene of a disaster

Chapter 8: Amusement-park as a scene of a disaster

"Hey Kai, who was that gorgeous blonde?" Alexandrü drooled, "He was so…"

"What? Who? You mean Spencer?" I answered to him.

_But what the hell is gorgeous in Spencer? Yapping? _

"I don't understand you… Is it just because he's blond?"

"No, he's also tall and… His eyes are so dreamy and…" Alexander told to me.

"Well, he is tall but his eyes aren't dreamy. And, Alexandrü, here's one truth: He yaps like a housewife."

"I'm sure he doesn't!"

"Whatever…" I went away from him "I'm going to shower…"

I went to a nice hot shower (Which isn't possible in our home because Tala wants to go first and he uses all the hot water). I heard some noises from the downstairs and then I heard someone running at the stairs and then someone OPENED the bathroom door!

"Kai! Uh… Umm… I talk to you later…"

I was in shock. Luckily I were wearing two towels; One around my ass and other around my head so he didn't see my ears and tail.

Do you want to know who was the person who opened the door? Here's whew hints: He's tall, blonde and always yapping about something.

Yeah, you guessed right: It was Spencer.

After my nice little shock, I dried myself and put my clothes on.

I went to the living room, where Spencer was waiting.

Spencer was all wet since he had run in the pouring rain when he came here and his golden hair was covering his eyes and he were even more pale than ever.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to come here to tell—"

_Tell?Tell what? Oh no! Don't tell me you have fallen in love with me just because of that one kiss!_

"Wait, I get you a towel!"

I went away and I came back with a towel.

"So, I want to tell you that I—"

I didn't give him time to speak: "I get you something warm around you, wait just a sec!"

I went away again and I returned with a blanket: "Here, you can have this!"

"Thanks but I want to say—"

"Maybe you want something hot to drink? I'll bring you tea…!"

I went away once again and I came back with one teacup.

"So, I need to say that I—"

"Oh, I totally forgot my own cup! Wait just a minute!"

I tried to go away again but Spencer grab my hand and he stared at my eyes with his own, pale-green eyes: "I love you, Kai. "

Then he rose, gave a kiss on my cheek and left. Suddenly Alexandrü pulled Spencer with him. They talked about something but I couldn't hear what they spoke.

"Yeah, it's fine to me, see ya tomorrow" Spencer said and he walked trough the door.

"What did you deal?" I asked from Alexandrü

"Ah, it's a secret!" he laugh and he winked. And then he left to his room.

----------------------------

**Next day:**

"I'm going, see ya at night!" Alexandrü yelled and he went trough.

"Where are you—" I tried to ask but was gone already.

_I'm sure he's trying to flirt with Spencer! But why am I so jealous of it?_

Whew hours after that, during my lunch-break, Alexandrü called me on my cell-phone:

"Hi! Guess what I'm doing right now!"

"I hate these kind of games… I'm not gonna guess"

"Well, okay… I on a date with Spencer!" He exclaimed on delight.

"WHAT? WHERE!" I yelled on his ear.

"In the amusement park… On the east-side of Moscow…? Oh, I'm so happy! We fell in love in seconds!"

"Umm… Okay. Bye."

_Shit! But that can't be possible? NO ONE CAN FALL IN LOVE THAT FAST! Not even Spence!_

And then, I went to the amusement park as fast as I could. Of course I didn't know that he was lying to me. Later I got to know that he had said to Spencer that "he just had wanted to get to know him better".

So anyway, I went spying on them and you can't believe what I saw!

**Spencer's POV:**

"Well, Where do we go first?" I asked and smiled.

"Let's go there!" He said and he pointed at the Spooky house.

"Uh, okay… But don't be too scared..."

He didn't answer he laugh and he pulled me with him. We sat on a trolley and the ride started. After a minute, I felt something on my lap.

_Alexandrü? What the hell?_

He almost clinched on me and I felt his hair tickling my neck.

_Why is he so DAMN close? _(I didn't know that there was another person, thinking exactly the same thing!)

He let go of me when the ride stopped. Then we went on a café. There we heard a little boy scream: "Look mom, look! There's a bunny-eared man! Look, look! I want a rabbit-ears too, mom! Can I have them, please?"

"Now, now, don't scream like that, Parry" his mom whispered. Alexandrü started to gaze around him.

"What is it?" I asked and he turned to me. He smiled and he answered: "I were just looking at a waiter but I couldn't find…"

"Oh, okay."

**Kai's POV:**

_Shit! Shut up, kid! I really hope they didn't see me! Phew… I don't think so…They're leaving! No!_

I run after them. They went on a Ferris wheel and before they got in, Alexandrü said something to the guy who run the engine.

_What did he say? What IS he going to DO to my Spencer?……… My Spencer? What am I babbling about?_

**Alexandrü's POV:**

_Ah, finally… Just two of us…_

I lean on him. Suddenly the wheel stopped. Just as I had planned. I smiled and I went near him. Slowly my lips started to reach Spencer's own… Just little bit more… Just a bit… Our lips almost touched each other when the wheel started to move!

_What the hell! Hey, five minutes aren't full yet! No! I wasn't able to kiss him!_

"Well, back down I guess… Sure was a view up there, don't you think?" he asked from me. He smiled kindly…

"Yeah…"

_I will have you no matter what!_

**Kai's POV:**

_Damn it! I'm sure that son of B'tch did something to Spence! He's just after Spencer's ass!_

Suddenly I heard a scream: "Mommy, mommy! There's that rabbit-ear man! Look mommy!"

"Argh! SHUT UP, KID! I'm trying to think!"

The kid fell to silence.

_Hey, where are they? Oh, there… SHIT! That's a— that's a love-ride! So… Are they really a couple? Must follow…_

**Spencer's POV:** "Let's go there, Spence!" Alexandrü yelled and he pointed at a Lover's river. (You know: A couple can go to a ride and there's tunnels and such…?)

"I dunno… We're not… We're not a couple, ya know…" I stated but he didn't care. "Look at those, they are just friends and they're going there too!"

We saw a couple of young school boys get into a trolley. Another was very fine looking brunette, another was black-haired and looked like a criminal…

_Or maybe they're just closet-gays?_

Alexandrü pulled me to the trolley and he paid the tickets. The ride started. When we went on the first tunnel, that same couple almost started to have SEX in the trolley before us! I was shocked! I started to think what others would have done in a situation like that… Well, Bryan would had took a video camera and he would had started to film them, so that's not the best way to act in a situation like this… But Tala would had been… Jealous. He would ask Bryan to throw the camera away and start to do same on him! Probably… Ian? How would he act? He would probably try to hit them with his slingshot… So that couldn't work either… Kai would had been just quiet, act like there would be an empty trolley. I decided to act like Kai.

_OMG… This is going to be loong ride…!_

I felt Alexandrü's hand on my lap, way too near my you-know-what. Suddenly he took his hand away and I heard a splash.

"Alexandrü? What happened?"

_Damn this darkness! I can't see a thing!_

**Kai's POV:**

"Umm… Eh, yeah it's me…!" I tried to mimic Alexandrü's high voice.

"What happened?" I heard Spencer's voice, talking to me with a worry in his voice.

"Uh… I just fell a bit and my arm got wet, it's nothing serious!"

"Ah, good… Alexandrü? I have to tell you one thing…"

"What is it?" I got scared.

_Please don't say it…Please don't say it…Please don't say it…_

"It's about that that you tried in the Ferris wheel… I know that you tried to kiss me, but… I really love Kai, so please, could you stop that…? Please, I'm really serious about this… Please promise to me that you will understand this (He grabbed my hands on his own)" He said and I heard that he was somehow scared…?

Then the tunnel end.

**Spencer's POV:**

"K—Kai!" I yelled.

_Well, I didn't expect this!_

"Umm… Hi…"

"You sit there all along? And you heard that last sentence? Wait… Have you been spying on me?" I yelled at him. Why didn't he trust me? Kai didn't answer, he just stared at the water.

"Kai, why don't you trust me?" I asked, no, I almost begged him to tell me the reason.

"It's just that… That… Alexandrü called to me and said that he and you are on a DATE and that you love each other!" Kai split out with angry and also sad voice. I hugged him carefully. "I'm sorry about what you had to face and he said to me that he just wanted to know me better… But you know, no-one can make me fall in love that fast! I love you and it took years to get into that feeling…" I whispered kindly to his ear. And it was true, I don't have a talent to lie, Tala has that habit, I have yapping (XD).

"Spencer? Why do you love me?" He asked like an orphan who wants to get a home (I know, weird describes…)

"Hm? There's so many things… I tell you some. First of all, I have been knowing you so long so I can trust you (Kai shrink in his chair), you're smart, you're a good listener and most of all, you have great personality and you're so real. You never hide behind some act and you say things straight… I could never be like that… I always hide behind some act…"

Kai stared at me. I could swear that he had blushed: "You're not hiding! You're more real that me! And you're strong! No-one could raise four teenagers, get good grades at school, stand against bullies AND go through as much as you!"

"Yeah… But I really break easily… I just don't let anyone see it… When I'm alone, I usually break and start to cry… I'm such a crybaby" I felt how my cheeks started redden from the embarrassment. I couldn't look at him, I just stared at my reflection on the surface of the water.

"Hey those things that us were told in the Abbey were just lies! Crying isn't a weakness, I think it's a strength that you can share you bad feeling with someone you trust!"

I didn't say anything.

_But I never share any of my feelings with anyone…_

**Alexandrü's POV:**

_Damn that Kai! He kicked me off from the boat! He'll get hurt!_

I run after them and I started to wait until they were in another tunnel. When they arrived to the tunnel I pulled Kai off and I hit him to his face and I went back on my seat.

"Kai?" The (ah, so cute) blonde asked. I used my magic so I would sound like Kai and I answered: "Yeah?"

"I was just thinking… It's weird but I like more blue- than redheads… (NOTE: Alexandrü is a redhead) I have red from some magazine that redheads are very passionate, Tala is a good example of it, and I don't think it's good thing because they might easily go too fast on a new thing… I would really like to go little by little…"

"Oh, I thought that blondes don't have anything else in mind than being on a diet!" I yelled at him. That wasn't really nicely said! Spencer didn't say anything. Then the tunnel ended and he looked a bit surprised when he saw me but then he rose from the trolley or boat, whatever you wanted to call it and run away.

**Kai's POV:** I saw Spencer, running away from the Love-river.

_Alexandrü must have done something!_

"Spence! Spencer, wait up!" He stopped and when I looked at him more closely, I saw that he was shaking.

"Kai… Kai…"

"Oh, sit here…" I pointed at the bench. He sat and I sat next to him, "What's the matter?"

He told me everything what there was to tell. I couldn't really say anything I just nod and I pat his back. "Try to get better… Let's go home…"

"O- Okay…"

We walked a lot when I felt something in the back of my mind. Oh no! I'm going to change! Damn I totally about that Alexandrü is still in the park! "Uh… See ya tomorrow!" I run off.

"Where are you going…?"

"I'm in a hurry, sorry!"

Spencer didn't say anything anymore or I didn't hear it. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**NOTE: I DON'T hate redheads, I were a redhead too for about 5-4 years of my life but then I dyed my hair back to brown... So, please redheads, don't hate me! Spencer became VERY OOC... But we really don't know about his personality so... You just have to imagine it? It's sad that Spencer and Kai have to keep so much secrets between each other...**

**REWIEWS:**

Airtos

aw such a bad bad Kai - stole Spencer´s first kiss XD  
gosh cute - the way how Spencer tried to get back home -lol

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, such a meanie! XD Yeah, Spencer-sama is like a mother...! In a good way.**

Miako6

i never got bullied; sweatdrop i was too scary for them...oh well, this chapter was cute with Kai kissinf Spenser! update soon!

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: I have been bullied in comprehensive school (Going to senior high next year) for fuckin' EIGHT years! Such a pain I tell ya... But I always kicked their asses and they haven't got me give up even yet! Mwahahahahahahahaa! "You can crash my body but you can't crash my spirit!"**

Mizuki hikari  


the plot continues to thinken, and kai is getting in more troble lol

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes. (I'm such an evil bitch... XD)**

**Rock Gecko  
**

AW! KAWAII!

kai kissed spencer! aw!

but oh no... AH! ATTACK OF THE COLOUR PINK!

sorry, i have problems :P

anyways, update soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: I tell you a secret: I HATE pink! It's so awful color! (Sorry for those who like pink) I think it's kinda cute too (Kai kissing Spencer I mean)... By the way, Spencer is still a virgin...! (I HAD to make it that way! XD)**

Winter-Rae  


Awesome, Awesome, Awesome. I love this so much. Poor guys..so much drama. Well keep up the good work and I can't wait for more!  
Winter-Rae xoxo

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, I'm a drama-lover I quess...**

Princess-banana101  


OMG UPDATE SOON...yes I know my name means, speedo, but It's catchy and funny when you say it...

**Sakura wo Miro: I think your nick is funny XD I updated it now.**


	9. Thought wrong

**Chapter 9: Thought wrong**

Harü smiled at me when I got home: "Tomorrow is Monday."

"Yeah, so?" I asked and I stared at her.

"Maybe you could go to school…", She said to me. I stared at her like she had grown another head.

"But—What if I change into a rabbit again!" I yelled at her in panic. But I really wanted to go to school.

"Don't worry, we will be near your school, so you don't have to change."

"Right… But I have to get my books…" I stated to her. Alexandrü exclaimed in delight: "Yeah, I'll come with you!"

"No, I really don't think I need you…" I tried but he was already pulling me to my team's house.

_He just wants to see Spence…_

**Twenty minutes later:**

"Okay, ring the doorbell!"

"But…"

"Just ring it!" Alexandrü exclaimed.

I ring the doorbell.

----------------------

Spencer woke up when the doorbell rang.

"Who in the heck rings the doorbell this early?" He sigh. He went to open a door.

---------------------

"Hi, Spence!" Alexandrü exclaimed when Spencer opened the door.

"Umm… Hi. Kai and Alexandrü…" Spencer yawned.

"I just came here to get my school stuff…"

"Oh, okay…" Spencer let us in and I went to search my books.

"Do you want to drink coffee?" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"Njiet!" I yelled when I tried to find my psychology-book. _Now, where in the hell is that book?_

"I'll take a cup, thanks!" I heard Alexandrü's flirty voice, "With milkbut nosugar."

"What, am I really the only one who drinks his morning-coffee black?" Spencer asked from himself. Then he yelled to me: "Oh, by the way, Bryan is borrowing your psychology-book since his own got stolen!"

_I should have known!_

I run to Bryan's bedroom: "Bryan! Gimme my book back you son of bitch!"

I hit the pile of covers in his bed, also known as Bryan. Bryan didn't move but I heard his angry voice: "What the hell are you thinking! You can't borrow my book!"

"It's MY book!" I yelled at him and he answered: "Well, I need it today!"

"So do I!"

"But I need it more! I'll give it to you during school, okay…? Just let me sleep…"

Bryan fell asleep again.

_He's really tired…If he gave up that easily…_

"Okay… Good night."

"Hn…."

I took my backpack and I went to the downstairs. And YOU can't begin to imagine what I saw! I saw Alexandrü and Spencer kissing passionately and Spencer was pushed to the wall!

"Well! I think I'm ready, maybe we should leave, except if you have better things to do!" I yelled at them. Spencer stared at me with an embarrassed, pale and sad face.

"Kai! This isn't what it looks like!" He yelled at me and he grab my arm but I shake him away and I run outside. Then he run and he hug me from behind! He tried to say something, but no words came out from his mouth. I slapped(Bitchslap XD)him on his face and I run off. He went back inside with tears on his cheeks.

--------------

Spencer sat on the chair and he stared at his mug that was filled with the dark liquid called coffee. Not more than one minute, Ian rushed to the kitchen.

"Spence! Where's our breakfast!"

"Do it by yourself, I'm sick today…" Spencer said and even a lightest muscle didn't move in his body. The truth was that he wasn't sick, he just wanted to have some time alone.

"Njiet, you're just making it up! You're just lazy!" Ian murmured to the tall blonde.

"Make it ALL by YOURSELF! As I told you, I'm sick!"

"You're lazy!"

Suddenly Spencer stood up and he pointed at the door: "Out! OUT before I hurt you!"

And, just for you to know, Spencer had never used a sentence "I hurt you", before. It was amazing how fast Ian could run when he was still sleepy.

-------------------

"Alexandrü?" I (Kai) asked.

"What?" Alexandrü turned to me.

"How did you kiss?"

"I –I don't understand what you mean" he stated to me.

"I mean, which one said 'I love you'?" I asked and I stared at his dark gray eyes.

"He started it. His voice was so caring…" Alexandrü dreamed. I laugh.

"You're a liar!"

"What?" Alexandrü stared at me and his voice fade into a whisper.

"You're a liar, 'cos I know that Spencer cares about me. He was really heartbroken when he noticed that I saw you two. And he also cried and Spence NEVER cries!" I laugh to him. He went silent and he stared at the ground. I knew that he really was angry and in panic. Seeing him like that gave me a huge satisfaction. I thought whew words that Spencer said to me whew days ago when he wanted to meet me:

_Flashback:_

"_Kai…" Spencer whispered and his face was caring. _

"_What?" My voice was filled with anger. _

"_I love you"_

"_How can I believe that? You kissed Alexandrü!" I screamed with anger._

"_I didn't! He kissed me! I love you! Really!" I saw tears falling on his cheeks…_

"_Why would I believe you?"_

"_Because…Kai, I can't live without you! You are like a drug to me!" He hug me and he kissed me passionately… He was so warm and tender…I felt like my heart had stopped from beating for whew minutes. My hand touched his beautiful, golden hair which was all wet because of the rain. His pale and soft hand run on my cheek and then…he broke the kiss. He stared at me with pain in his eyes but that pain wasn't normal pain… It was the pain of being in love…I felt it too, that pain, pushing us together and then pulling us away from each other. My heart ached when I took his hands to mine, when I touched his teary cheeks, when I felt my lips on his lips, when I felt how tenderly he wanted to love me…I opened my eyes and I looked at his eyes…They were still shut, that's how I knew that he trusted me. I shut my eyes and I felt how the cold rain run through my hair and on my body…I felt how my hands went lower and lower on his body…I felt his tight muscles under his wet shirt and I stopped. I pulled him closer, so close that I could smell the smell of his wet clothes…Dirty things filled my mind but I pushed them away…I broke the kiss, just to make another one. I pulled my tongue to his mouth. A fuzzy, yet very happy feeling filled me, leaving the other emotions behind. His hand touched my two-toned, wet hair and he stroke it gently. His another hand was running towards my hips…I pushed him on the wall and I think I felt that he was smiling…_

"_I wish this would never end…" I whispered when I pulled my tongue out from his mouth…_

"_Me too, Kai, me too…" he whispered and he pulled me closer to his wet body…We were so close to each other that I could feel his muscled body against my not so muscular body…Then I felt how he tried to take my cap where I was hiding my ears…I went into a panic and run away, leaving him behind. Somehow I knew that I had crushed his self-confidence, leaving him to battle against his mental edge, leaving his so lonely…_

_End of the flashback._

We run inside the school and I saw Spencer, alone, once again. His eyes were half shut when he shuffle along other third year students.

I didn't say a word when I saw him, I just went to my class, which was, very unfortunately, right next to his class.

_Oh… They're having French…_ I tough when I heard a bit tired male teacher's voice from that class.

------------------------

Spencer laid his head to his hand and he tried to stay awake, but he just couldn't stay awake…

When he woke up, he was alone… Except that the teacher sit right next to him.

"Is something wrong? You usually don't sleep on my classes…" the teacher asked and his face was tender. Spencer turned his head towards the teacher and he felt a light blush on his face.

"Uh… I just couldn't sleep very well last night…" he whispered and he tried to stare at the blackboard like there had been something interesting.

The teacher got it all wrong and he laugh: "Had fun last night, didn't you?"

Spencer turned his head towards the teacher. He stared at the not so young teacher who had a black, lightly curly hair and at his sparkling gray-blue eyes: "Uh… I didn't get it… What do you mean?"

"I meant that you had fun with a woman last night, didn't you?" He laugh friendly.

Spencer went in panic, and he twiddled nervously with his golden hair: "No…! I just couldn't sleep! I have had worries…"

All those painful memories filled the blonde's mind and he tried not to cry.

"Oh… Sorry… So what kind of worries do you have?" He smiled gently and he pat Spencer's head.

"Eh… Umm… I dunno how to say it…" Spencer fell into a silence and then he opened his mouth again, "Well… First of all my boyfriend is so fucking mad to me, for something that I didn't even do! He thinks I flirt with another guy, but it's really the other way! That person keeps flirting with me because I can't say 'no' to anyone! I hate that and my life sucks! I wish I could die! Just because no-one really cares about me and—I'm so alone… All the time… People always hate me, I'm everything else than a human to them… I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

Spencer laid his head to the desk. Then he looked carefully at his French-teacher who was a bit shocked. He pat Spencer's back: "Now, now… Um… Maybe you should talk to both of them? And try to explain to them how you feel… By the way, who's your boyfriend?"

"Kai… Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh, you mean that boy from the first year? I teach him French too… A nice boy…"

Spencer shrug and he tried to look as normal as possible.

"Well, I can talk to his teacher so you two can talk, okay?" the teacher said and he smiled again.

"Umm… Thanks…" Spencer whispered.

"Well, off you go, I have to find his teacher now!"

"Oh, he has math now!" Spencer exclaimed to his teacher and he run off to find Kai.

-------------------

"Kai, Kai!" I heard Spence's scream.

"What is it?" I asked and I stared at the tall blonde who's figure looked like he had walked straight at a wall. Spencer opened his mouth and I tough: _Think that I have even put my tongue in him… No, Kai, stop thinking things like that and act cool!_

"I… Could we talk?" He pulled me with him and he said hi to Tala and Bryan who walked pass us. Then he stopped and went in an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry about that what happened when you came to get your books… But I didn't kiss Alexandrü, he kissed me! And I didn't even like it! Really, believe me! Please, don't break up with me!" Spencer cried to me in panic.

"Break up? But… We're not even a couple." I said with a puzzled face

Then the time went really slowly and I'm sure I heard how Spencer's hear broke to thousands of pieces in one second.

"Oh… Yeah, you're right… Sorry!" He yelled and he run off with tears running on his cheeks. I yelled after him: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way! Damn it!"

Irun after the blond, who was a fast runner.

"Teacher, sorry I'm late—" Spencer said and was about to walk in the classroom but I grab his shirt and I pulled him back:

"Uh… He can't come yet, sorry! I return him soon!" I pulled Spencer onto the wall and I stared at his aqua blue eyes. I opened my mouth: "Spencer. I'm an idiot… I have been such a jerk!"

"No, you haven't been… I have been, 'cos I tough that we're a couple… I understand if you feel that idea disgusting… Or something", He muttered and he tried to avoid the eye-contact. I kissed him. "I'm THE only JERK around here! Will you forgive me?"

Spencer was quiet for couple of minutes. Then he smiled at me and whispered:  
"Yeah, of course I forgive you."

---------------------

At the same time, just around the corner, Bryan and Tala were spying on us:

"I knew that they're together… Bryan, you own me five dollars…"

Bryan licked the red-heads ear and said: "Well, what if I pay you with one night in a same bed?"

"Hmm… NO", Tala stated, not letting his eyes off from the bluenette and the blonde, "I could get that from you every night, so no… Just pay it by money… Oh, look, they're gonna kiss, ah, so sweet!"

"What?" Bryan asked and he turned his head at the two lovebirds.

"You're so cute!" Tala stated at Bryan and pushed his onto the wall and opened his school-suit's tie and kissed him passionately…

"Ivanov, Kuznetsov, back to the class immediately!" their teacher, an old hag, yelled and ordered them back to their class.

---------------------

"Kai?", the blonde said and he kissed my cheek.

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Well a little bit…" I answered and I laid my head on his shoulder, he was sitting by the way.

"Would you like a lunch?"

"Yeah…?"

"Here, I made you one… I knew that you hadn't done any lunch when you left, so… Bon apetit!" He gave me a lunch. "I have to go to my lesson, see ya after class…" "Yeah… See ya…" I whispered in ecstasy… I watched how he walked away. I little, pervert sound in my head told to me: _He has nice ass._

"Yeah…" I whispered and I went to my class where the math teacher was raging to Tala and Bryan about 'keeping their hands on their own table and stop flirting during the class'. I can tell ya, Tala was as read as his hair but Bryan was like he hadn't hear anything. I was happy and I knew that nothing could make this day a living nightmare.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Well what did you like? I'm kinda satified on this chapter, it turned out just like I had planned. I'm a drama queen XD**

**Rewiews:**

Airtos

cute chapter -so full of heart )  
but I dislike Alexandrü now

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you... Making my readers dislike Alexandrü is my point )**

Check it out it's me in the...: 

wo can't wait for next chap :P...

**Sakura wo Miro: Well, here's the 9th chapter, enjoy!**

Miako6:

now, that was fun. Kai trying to get away from Soenser and get him a towel, blanket, hot tea and then one for himself. i think Spenser got fed up finally, GO SPENSER! is Spenser the seme. yes, and Kai's uke!

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: Oh, I had in mind that Kai is more like the seme and Spencer is more like the uke...? Well, I don't think it matter's so much...? I love that part where Kai tries to get away from Spencer, it's so cute part!**

Rock Gecko:

hehe, spencer's a virgin!

and yes i agree with you again that the colour pink is the most hideous thing in all the world! apart from maybe my sister, but that's alright.

is it just me or is alexandru turning into a sorta bitch?

and it's so funny when you made that kid shout and pojt at kai :P

anyway, update soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, Had to make him a virgin ) One of my friend sorta of likes pink (Who also helps me making this story, she's so sweet and nice person) And, Alexandrü isn't turning into a bitch, I think he is a bitch all the time (covering it up very well, expecially around Spence).**


	10. Behind the original look

**Chapter 10: Behind the original look**

**Spencer's POV:**

The school-day hadn't ended just yet.

"Spencer? Spencer?" The math teacher, an angry and very talkative one, tried to wake me up. But… I really couldn't wake up from that delicious daydream! Well, it's a bit dirty and embarrassing daydream, so I'm not gonna tell the whole story to you. I was dreaming about Kai. And I mean naked Kai. Ah, so young boy who— Okay, forget that, I'm not gonna tell all my dirty though to you. But you know, he was really sexy…And a bit lustful… In a good way, I guess. You should have seen (Of course you couldn't see, but you can imagine) how beautiful he was, his soft hands and— Okay I don't say more. Back to the reality.

"Spencer, WAKE UP!"

I rose my head and I looked into her cold and angry eyes. I swallowed.

_The devil in her has woke up. Run like hell!_

"It's true that I can't put you in detention but can you solve that math puzzle on the board?" the teacher pointed into the blackboard.

My mind was blank.

Now it's even more blank.

Oops, daydream Kai, stay back, I have solve this puzzle.

No, really, stay back I have to think.

>A way to control intelligent thinking has been destroyed

"Umm… I don't know…?" I suggested with my mind having fun with the leading actor of my daydreams.

"I'm sorry, I have to put you study after school. When does your school day end?"

"At 04.00 p.m."

"Good, then you have to be here until five p.m. So you get these things right"

"Yes ma'am."

_That old DEVIL! She hates me, damn it!_

I left the math class and I saw Kai on the hallway.

"Kai!"

**Kai's POV:**

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking that… What would you—" Spencer turned away for a sec, "think about dates?"

_WTF? Is he asking me to a date?_

"Oh… I understand if you have other things to do…" Spence whispered and tried to go away but I stopped him.

"Are you crazy! Of course I come!" I yelled.

"You're weirdly happy today…?"

"Of course I am! I love you!" I jumped on him.

"Okay… Let's meet in a… a… Cafeteria? By the way, I get out of here at 5 p.m."

"Okay, see ya!"

I run away and someone stopped me.

"Alexandrü." I stated and I saw his cold and angry stare.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!", he yelled and he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Boyfriend? Sorry, but you don't have one. Me and _he_ are going on a date after the school-day!"

And I can tell you: He was furious.

"Kai, I'll get you for this!"

"Yeah, yeah, yadda, yadda, yadda…" and I walked away, laughing. I didn't know that we couldn't go to our dates today.

**Spencer's POV:**

_I wonder what do we do during our dates? It's gonna be fabulous! But, which one of us will pay? It's probably me… I'm the one who asked him so I'm the one who pays…I sure hope that Ian doesn't decide to visit on my change purse today…I'm gonna kill him if he does that! Shame that I haven't been looking for job lately…A salary would be nice… But, back to the dates!_

And I daydreamed the whole class! But you don't know how happy I am! Then my day ended and when I walked out of the classroom, I saw Kai! He was still waiting for me!

"Kai!" I yelled and I kissed him on his lips. He looked somewhat surprised, but he replied to my kiss. All those students, who were still in school, stared at us. At least half of them were people who I—erm… don't like to see, if you know what I mean.

"Let's go to our dates, Spence!" he exclaimed in delight and pulled me with him.

"Uh… Let's go home first, I need to get some money, 'cos I naturally pay" I said and we walked towards our small but quite comfortable house.

When we were almost at our home when I remembered something.

"Kai? Didn't you have PE today?"

"Yeah, what about that?" He looked at me and smiled kindly. He smiled a smile that I had never seen on his face. Like he would ever smile, that is.

"You don't have your bag where you usually keep your towel and such…" I turned to him, "Let's go get it, honey?"

I smiled but he didn't look at me: "I can get it tomorrow…"

"Hey, let's just get it, okay? So it won't trouble our dates, honey?" I whispered to his ear.

"Well… Okay…." His voice was disappointed.

"I'm sorry if I'm running you all over the city." I said and I almost glow red, the color of embarrassment.

"It's nothing. At least I will lose my weight little bit." He smiled.

"You shouldn't lose more weight. You're almost anorectic already" I stared and my eyes met his eyes.

"Jeez, Spence! I'm not anorectic!" Kai yelled and he punched my arm softly. But I just smiled as we walked back to our senior high.

I waited in the 2nd floor stairs while he went to get his bag.

**Alexandrü's POV:**

I opened the locker's door. It was Kai's locker. And I had locked the real Kai there. (Yes, Alexandrü has changed himself to look and sound like Kai)

"Hi, Kai. I said you were going to pay! Now you're paying it, while I go date with MY boyfriend… Jeez, stop struggling, it won't help you anyway… See ya tomorrow!"

Kai kept struggling –I had bind his hands and legs and I had put him quiet with my magic— when I shut his locker-door and when I went back to my blond, with Kai's looks.

"Hi!" I yelled to him and I grabbed his hand…

_My plan's working perfectly!_

**Spencer's POV:**

"Kai, you're awfully cheery today... Did you get an A+ from some exam?"

"No, I'm happy that I can be next to you!" Kai (Alexandrü) exclaimed in delight and he clinched to my arm.

"Oh, okay…"

"Spence? Are you sure that the doors aren't lock?" Kai raised his head towards mine.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hundred percent sure that they're still open. It's an electricity lock and it shut the doors when the clock is 06.00 p.m.", I tried the door. It didn't open. I pushed harder but nothing happened.

"Uh, Spence? The clock is minute past six…"

"WHAT!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my ears or eyes. "Damn! Were trapped! Were trapped in school! Oh, of course you don't see it bad, you love school… but our dates…"

I sat on the floor. I just couldn't believe this!

"It looks like we're having a date in school…" Kai said and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Ye –Yeah… Sad but true." I stated to him and I stared at the roof.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Good news everyone! Me and my best friend AoAo-chan (Nickname) have made the plot of the Watashi wa Bunny sama, ready and now were figuring out it's follow-up, Watashi wa Bunny sama 2! (Be happy or in horror) For you to know, there's at least two charactersfrom the ORIGINAL series (actually Beyblade G-revolution) and at least one character of our own imagination and two or more new pairings! Look forward to it!**

**Rewiews:**

  
she-devil-16:  
hehe I'm guessing Bryan wasn't even listening lol good work keep it up!

**Sakura wo Miro: I dunno, maybe he did listen... It doesn't matter anyway... Thank you, I'm trying.**

---------------

Miako6  
wow, a TEACHER got no problem with gay couple, that's a first! poor Tala and Bryan, they got scolded, hahaha! update soon. 

Miako6

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah. I quess I was thinking my history-teacher when I descriped out Spencer's French-teacher, exept that my history teacher is a female but sheacted the same way when I told to her that I'm interest in girls (I'm happily dating, no dirty toughts, please... I wish that all ofyou don't shock about this information and would still read my stories) and I'm a GIRL.**

l----------------

ost everything that was im...  
> really good can't wait till the next chapter.

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you**

-----------------

Airtos  
lol - I thought so XD

moi - what a hearbreaking chapter - so full of love  
I love it 3  
but Kai should really kick Alexandrü´s ass >.

**Sakura wo Miro: Do you know what "moi" means in finnish? It means the same as "hello" in english. XD Thank you, it was supposed to be full of love. I agree with you: Kai should kick Alexandrü's ass HARD!**

------------------

Rock Gecko  


haha, bryan lost the bet! 

and aw, so kawaii, kai and spencer are finally together... i hope.

or is something bad gonna happen?

anyway, update again soon!

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, poor Bryan XD Of course there's going to happen a lot!ALOT ofdrama, angst, twisted emotions and such! I hope I updited this soon enough **


	11. Kai's secret Bunny in the shower

**Chapter 11: Kai's secret; bunny taking shower**

**Spencer's POV:**

_Clang… Clang… ClangClangClang!_

I heard a loud sound... Like something was hit against something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked from Kai (Who's really Alexandrü)

"Ah! It's probably just a cat or something!" the bluenette laugh, "You shouldn't care!"

"But it more sounds like it coming from someone's locker… You know what bullies do to others… they lock others into lockers… Or something as nasty as that" I said and stood up.

"But… Let's just be here…" Kai said and kissed gently my cheek and hugged my tightly.

"Kai… I don't understand how school can make you that romantic but… I have to look if someone is locked up…"

"But… Okay then…" Kai sounded bit disappointed when we started to walk towards the voice.

Then we reached the locker were the sound came.

"Hey… This locker-number seems familiar…" I muttered and I looked at the light-orange locker with a code number-lock on it.

**Kai's POV:**

_Well it should be familiar! It's my locker! And it's code is: 1-0-1-1-1-9-9-0! Aaargh!_

**Spencer's POV, after couple of minutes, Kai's hitting his head to the door:**

"Hm? That person is hitting his head to the door…? Ah, I got it! It must be the code!"

**Kai's POV:**

_Spence, now I understand why your classmates call you blond…You do lack in intelligence when it comes to understanding little and simple things!_

Then I saw something else than my locker door: Spencer and that ugly, mean, evil bitch Alexandrü! Spencer looked at me like I would be a polar bear, not Kai Hiwatari: "K- K- Ka- Kai! What—How—When—HOW?"

I didn't say anything. I heard Alexandrü's angry, mean voice in my head: "If you say something about that I can use magic, I kill Spencer!"

I answered to his words: "**You can't. Then you can't see him ever again!"**

Alexandrü laugh in my head. His laugh was mean and I hate that laugh so much!

"I'm not like you mortals! Unlike you, I can travel through the Soulslake, a place where souls lay before they move on and I can take with me every soul that I just want to have! If Spencer would be dead, I could just get him from the Soulslake and he would be my toy forever! The good thing in souls and already once dead people is that they will never get any older than they were when they died."

When I heard that, my heart stopped for whew seconds. A though about Spencer being Alexandrü's TOY was too much for me to handle.

"**You can't do that! Okay, I don't tell to him… But you don't hurt him!**

I didn't hear his voice in my head anymore.

"Spencer, you have been with Alexandrü all this time…" I sigh.

"But I can swear I saw you! I- I don't understand!" he, my usually so strong blonde young man yelled, he tried to understand, he tried to get an explaining from us, but all he got was just a painful silence. I run past him. I sobbed when I run somewhere, I couldn't even see where I was going…

**Alexandrü's POV:**

"Honey? What's wrong?" I asked and I touched his paleface. But he just pushed me away and he run after Kai! How frustrating! I left to the other way andI was furious!

**Spencer's POV:**

"Kai? Kai? Please answer to me! You gotta answer to me!" I yelled with my sobbing voice. I felt like I couldn't breath and every singe step seemed like it was a step towards my death… I tried to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. I sat to the floor and I tried to breath as steady as possible. Then I saw Kai's clothes in the middle of the hallway!

_Oh my god… What is Kai thinking when he's running NAKED in the school hallway?_

I picked up his clothes and I heard a voice of a running shower. I went to the boys dressing room. "Kai? Are you here?"

I poked my head through the doorway but at least I didn't see anyone. But there was one shower on, even tough there was no one taking the shower, except…

"Uh… Bunny? What the heck are you doing here?"

This little, almost completely white creature, was sitting under the shower. It stared at me with it's huge and sad eyes. It looked so…sad…

"Poor little buddy… Wait, I'll get you dry…" I whispered and it raised it's soak wet ear. I pat it quietly. I walked towards a group of lockers.

"Hmm… I can't really forget these lockers… I met Mishka the first time right here… When I were locked up in one of these lockers… We were on the first year and he was new in Moscow and… He found me from the locker next to his… Damn I was so embarrassed… But, anyway, I'm sorry that I have to break into your locker, Mishka…" I whispered my apologies to him. I opened his locker – he's really forgetful so he tells all of his passwords and codes to me, just in case he forgets them— He trusts me so much. I took a towel from his locker – I would had taken from my own but I keep my P.E-cloths in our apartment. I dried him and I started to walk to the main door when the bunny suddenly changed into Kai! So I stood in the middle of the school hallway and I was carrying naked Kai!

**Kai's POV:**

_Okay… I'm being carried by the man who I love and I'm naked. In the school hallway. This isn't the way I want him to see my fat body…Damn, this is soo romantic… Romantic my ass!_ **(Author's note: Kai isn't fat, he just thinks so)**

"Umm… Lovely weather, isn't it?" I tried to look happy.

Spencer didn't say anything, his eyes were gliding over my body.

_Uhh… Spence, you can stop staring now…_

"Eh… Kai, do you eat anything in that cafeteria? You're way too skinny!" he yelled and his eyes met my eyes.

"Right… sure thing…" I said, "we have talked about this before…"

"Yeah, and nothing seems to work! Eat more. A lot more."

"Sure thing, mom."

"Humph… Stop it I'm in a bad mood…" Spencer sighed. He put me slowly to the floor and then he sat next to me. He looked at my ears when I was trying to wear my clothes back on.

"Can you tell me what happened? Or am I imagining those rabbit-ears of yours, too?" Spencer asked and he looked at me with an unsure look. I turned away from him and I knew that he was staring at my tail. I sigh and I turned to him when I got the jeans zipper closed: "Well, it's not easy to explain but I try… Well, you remember when I were gone for weeks? Visiting my cousins?"

"Yeah, I remember that… I just couldn't understand why you were there so long, to be honest, you don't even like them so much" Spencer nod.

"And you do remember that I were painfully in love with Tala and Bryan?" I asked, and he nod again but this time he looked unsure: "I do remember that too, you told me that before you left."

"Well, I was trying to get concert tickets so me and other one of them could had a nice night in the concert, but they didn't sell me any tickets and, I sort of stole whew tickets from a young lady. It was because I didn't want to give her my scarf! It was my favorite! Well, anyway, this woman was Alexandrü's and Harü's sister, and she is a witch… She cursed me into a bunny and then I went back to home. You tried to make a meal from me and… Here I am. And I will change back to bunny if I'm more than 50 meters away from them..."

The tall blonde man just stared at me. His face was pale from shock and his hands were shaking.

"You mean I tried to KILL you!" He yelled, grabbed me from my shoulders and hugged me, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, so sorry…"

"It's nothing, you didn't know." I answered to his cry and I pat his back. Spencer's voice fade into silence. Then he pat my head and asked: "Wait, if Alexandrü's sister is a witch, doesn't it mean that Alexandrü is a wizard then?"

I bit my lip and I took his hand and I pulled him with me. We run to the boys dressing room.

"Don't tell this to anyone, for your own safety. Yes he is a wizard, he was one of those who gave me this form, this half-human, half-bunny"

"But why didn't they make totally human?" Spencer asked and he stroke my cheek.

"Because… They can't. Only that who changed me to a bunny can change me back"

"Oh, okay. But really, I think you're all fine that way…"

"You- You're not going to laugh about me?" I asked and I rose my head.

"Why would I laugh at you?"

I didn't say anything. My lips got closer and closer on his own… When our lips touched each other, my breath gasped… I tasted his sweet taste on his lips, my left hand stroke his blonde hair. His hands were on my hips, they went bit lower every time we kissed…I pushed him against the wall, I kissed him roughly on his lips, we turned, but there was this open door and we almost flight trough the shower-room. We ended up into a shower that was still on. We kissed each other and our wet clothes cling to each other… Then he turned and I was pushed against the wall. His hands were so soft… He stroke my cheek and my body felt his wet skin against mine…

I heard steps. They were fast, really fast! I broke apart from Spence. He understood my sudden move, because he heard the steps too. I shut the shower and I squat down and Spencer was right next to me. Spencer twine his arms around my body and he pulled me close to him. We didn't make any noises.

Alexandrü came in: "Spence? Kai? Where are you?"

His voice was way too sugary to mean anything good. I felt how Spencer's arms pulled me slowly closer.

"Come on! Where are you? I don't wanna play hide and seek forever!"

Spencer stared at the shower-curtain. No one came, we didn't hear anything. We just heard the steps, going towards the door. He was leaving. After whew minutes, we came out of the shower. There were no one.

"I think he's gone…" I said and we suddenly started to laugh.

"Actually, why were we hiding?" Spencer said while he laugh. His eyes were tearing from laughter.

"I dunno…" I said and I tried to get my breath steady. Then we were quiet for a minute. And we burst to laugh again for no reason!

"Let's get out of here…" Spencer said and he started to look for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked from his.

"Something to break the window…"

"Well, how about this?" I asked and I gave him a baseball bat that was laying on the floor.

"Yeah, this will do. Thanks" Blond smiled and took the bat. We run to the nearest window and Spencer smashed it to pieces. At the same second, the alarm started to ring.

"Shit! You forgot the alarm!" I yelled at him.

"No I didn't, I knew that it's in alarm, but we just have to be fast and run away before police comes…"

"Eh… Eeh… Eeeeh… Ehheehee… Look out of the window…." I whispered in fear, "they're already here…"

"What!"

And there we were, standing in the spotlights! One of the policemen step closer us. He had red hair but I didn't see his face because his cap was covering his face. Police talked Russian with weird accent: "You have been caught stealing, we have to take you to the police station."

"Hey! We didn't steal anything! We just tried to get away from here!" We yelled when that red haired police pulled us to the police car. We were silent for some time when we sat on the backseat of the car then I realized something: "Hey! You're going to the wrong way! Turn around! Police station is behind us!"

"You're right, Kai." Policeman took his cap off and he turned toward us.

"Alexandrü!" We both yelled in fear.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**The 11th chapter is here, in the next chapter, there's going to appear a new character! But about who, what is that person like, I don't tell. Waituntil next chapter Hope you liked the love-scene between Kai and Spencer. **

**And by the way: I don't believe in any god, not Allah, God or any, so DO NOTblame me for un-religionthings such as Soulslake or anything like that. They're just things that I made up because I don't want to make any religion better than other.**

**Rewiews:**

Mizuki hikari  


Miako6  


sappy, but nice chap

**Sakura wo Miro: Thanks but I didn't see how it was sad?**

naughty lil' Spencer.. (is he even little?), OMG! kai was locked! and when are the D-Boys going to find out about Kai being the bunny?

**Sakura wo Miro: I don't think Spencer is little, but that isn't a reason why we couldn't call him little, he's still a child, somehow... (Okay, in this fic he's almost 18, so... Not so kid anymore) The whole team will find out Kai's secret when the fic is about to end. Spencer's get's to know it little bit earlier than others.**


	12. The unlucky wizard, Sugoru!

**Chapter 12: The un-lucky wizard, Sugoru!**

**Kai's POV:**

"Oh my god… Alexandrü! Let us out now! This is a kidnap!" I yelled at the red-head but he was like nothing had happened.

Spencer didn't say anything, his face was white as a ghost and I sawcold sweat running on his cheeks. He stared at Alexandrü with fear.

"Okay… Here we are." Alexandrü said, and he stopped the car. I tried to open the door but it didn't work! That son of a bitch had locked them! I turned towards Spencer, but for my horror, he was lying on the backseat, unconscious.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled to Alexandrü.

"Ah, don't worry, he's not dead, he just sleeps for a while. That big guy like he would be hard to get into that warehouse."

I looked out from the window. There was large, old ware house, and it was completely painted in gray. Suddenly Alexandrü grab me and pulled me inside the warehouse!

"Let go of me!" I yelled but he just opened a door to another room and he threw me there! He locked the door and I was all alone in a dark, empty and cold room that stinks like there was something died there.

**Alexandrü's POV:**

"Okay… Honey… Wake up…" I whispered to tall blonde's ear. He opened his eyes slowly, but when he saw me, he stood up and he grasps me by the collar.

"Where are we!" he yelled, then he gazed around him and yelled at me, "and where's Kai!"

"Don't care about him… Let's just be together…" I whispered to his ear. I licked his ear and my hands went under his pants. But my honey hit me to my beautiful, beautiful face! I stared at him: "Oh, honey… we don't have to fight. Calm down, let me heal you…"'

I walked towards him, but he just hit me again!

"Tell me where Kai is, or I will hit your face so hard that even your mother won't recognize you!" he yelled at me.

**Spencer's POV:**

I stared at him and my eyes burn with a revengeful hate.

"Honey… If you think like that… I have no other choice but to do this… You don't know how badly this breaks my heart…" While he said that he smiled a perverted and non-caring smile. It gave me gooseflesh. Then he pointed at me with his finger and he muttered something. I was blinded with shiny white light and I felt how my flesh, bones, and skin burn… I opened my small, coal-gray eyes and I sniffed the air. He was so big! Then I realized it; I was a rat!

He smiled and forced me to a cage: "But I can live with that!" then he went away with me, back to the car, and he left Kai to the warehouse!

I tried to bite the cage's bar. I was desperate to get out of my comfortable prison.

He put me to the front seat and he opened the cage's door and he stroke me. But soon he yelped and pulled his hand away. He stared at his bleeding finger that I had just bit. He shut the cage's door.

"You will love me, no matter what!" He cursed and started the car. Then he took his cell-phone and called to someone.

"Yes, I need you to do a favor for me… What do you mean 'no way'! If you do what I tell you to do, I tell you my sister's plans…No, idiot, I tell to YOU about my sister's plans against you! Baka! I tell them if you kill a person called Kai Hiwatari, and make sure he dies! He's at the old warehouse in the south side of Moscow. What do you mean you don't get there until six hours? Wait, where are you? In India! What the hell? Get your ass here at once!"

He shut the call.

"Hn… Damn that Sugoru… Don't worry, honey. I will make sure that you will love only me. And you will love me forever"

_You're a psycho! Really, a psycho! Change me back to normal! Hey! You can't just owe someone! You can't owe me! I love Kai!_ I screamed in my mind.

**Kai's POV:**

I didn't know how long I had been here, in a dark and cold room. From all sudden, someone opened the door.

"Spencer? A- Alexandrü?" I whispered. But it wasn't either one of them. There was a young man. I didn't see anything else than his figures. Then that person spoke:

"You're Kai Hiwatari, aren't you?"

"Yes… What do you want from me!" I freaked out.

"I don't harm you. I'm here to take you home. Come on, get up" He light the room and I gazed around me in horror.

"Skeletons! What the hell!"

"Don't care about them… Come away from there, you don't have to shiver there all alone." He said. His voice was soft, caring and gentle. I stared at him: He had dark hair that reached his hips. He was tan and his green eyes shone with a kind light. He was wearing a leather jacket and light blue jeans. He was wearing sunglasses that fade from red to white. He had gentle face and adorable smile.

"Who are you!" I yelled at him in fear.

"I am Sugoru."

"Sugoru? Sugoru who? What's your surname?" I asked and I raised my eyebrow.'

"Well… It's… I don't remember it anymore…" Sugoru laughed.

_This guy is weird! But I think I can trust him…_

We walked out of that creepy warehouse.

"So where is your car?" I asked and I stared at his back. His walking was a bit feminine stylish walk, it was kind of funny to see boy walking like a girl!

"My car? I don't own a car, I owe this!" He raised his hands

I stared at carriage. But there were no horses or anything that would pull it forward…

"That's a-"I stared at that man, Sugoru.

"Yes, I know. Hop in" He said and I went in. And when I went in, I saw that it was bigger than our house!

"You don't know… But I'm a wizard and this is my house! You like it?" Sugoru smiled.

"I can't come with you! Alexandrü has kidnapped my boyfriend!"

"Don't worry, your boyfriend has returned safely back to home. Enjoy the ride" Sugoru smiled.

The carriage started to move. I sat next to Sugoru and I took a biscuit from the plate.

"Don't other people see this carriage?" I asked from good-looking young man.

"Nope. Only those who I want to see this carriage will see it. There aren't many of those I tell you" Sugoru smiled again, "Coffee? Tea?"

"Maybe tea…"

He cave me tea, flavored with peach and mango.

_I really hope you're okay Spence…_

"Don't worry, he's okay. At least physically."

"What do you mean!" I yelled and I drop the biscuit, "If Alexandrü has done something to Spencer, I swear I kill him!"

"I don't think it's necessary" tanned man laugh, "It's nothing that cannot be fixed. By the way, you have beautiful eyes"

I almost choke to my tea: "gag… Okay… Are you trying to make a move on me?"

Sugoru didn't answer to my question.

"Well, here we are."

I run outside. I rang the doorbell. Ian came to open the door.

"Hi, Kai. Did you buy those chocolate bars?"

"What fucking chocolate-bars?" I asked. I was way too tense to talk with that small but powerful walking disaster.

"You promised to buy them!" Ian yelled and he kicked my leg.

"Don't kick me! I have to talk to Spencer!"

"What's happening out here?" Someone, behind me asked. I turned.

"Uaah! It's—it's me!" I yelled.

"Kai! Did you bring those chocolate bars that I asked you to bring?" Ian asked and actually hugged me, the other me, I mean.

"Yep! Here they are!"

"Thanks!" Ian hugged him even more. And it looked scary.

"Hey, young teen, are you sure you want to hug him?" Sugoru asked.

When we turned our heads towards that other me, there was Alexandrü.

"Yuck! Who's that gay?" Ian screamed and run away from Alexandrü. Alexandrü didn't look too happy when he heard what Ian yelled, "And who's THAT gay?"

Ian yelled and pointed at Sugoru.

"Well, I'm more like bisexual, thank you. And I'm called Sugoru, I'm a wizard."

"I don't believe you!" Ian yelled and stared at Sugoru with a Prove it-look on his face.

"Well, okay, let's go inside, Kai, do you come insideor what?" Sugoru smiled.

"Yeah…" I run inside and Alexandrü left.

I went to Spencer's room: "Spence? Are you okay?"

I heard a quiet voice, whispering with a low voice: "Who… Who are you?"

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Hope you liked it Sugoru is one of my favourite un-original characters! Next chapter will be (I hope) full of friendship, laughter and schemings**

**Rewiews:**

Airtos:  
.

"moi" means hello? lol that´s cool thnx for telling XD but I´m not even so good in english -my native lang is german.

Aweseome chapter - the shower scene was really H.O.T. 8D  
I luved it!

But they are now on their own with Alexandrü...I really wanna know what happens next!

**Sakura wo Miro: Thanks, it's nice to know that people like my perverted thoughts XD What do YOU think that happened to Spence when Alexandrü kidnapped him? I once had a perverted idea/suggestion that Spencer was raped by Alexandrü, but that's not what really happened. But for some reason, I like writing about sad things, such as suicides, rapes and such, don't know why but... I like torturing my uke's (Spencer's an uke? WTF? O.O)**

she-devil-16:

we awesome chapter It was really funny keep up the awesome work! -two thumbs up-

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you, I had to bring some comedic relief to this story so it wouldn't be just angst and drama. Alexandrü is really a dork! Or highly possessed by love that he has never had. I have to tell ya; In one room of that warehouse, there's all the rival suitors of his life. And there's A LOT of them! All dead, of course.**


	13. Cards, hands and a crystalbowl?

**Chapter 13: Cards, hands and a crystal-bowl?**

**Kai's POV:**

"What? You aren't serious!" I cried to my blonde. 

"Who are you?" he said. Spencer'seyes had a glass-like look and he just kept staring at me.

"Sugoru! Come here!" I cried and yelledinpanic

**Sugoru's POV:**

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked from the young dark blue-haired boy.

"Ian Polov, why are you askin'?"

"I think you heard my name already, and… Do you believe in magic?"

He was silent for some time and then he said: "Well, if you don't laugh I can tell you: Yes, I dobelieve in magic"

He had a little blush on his cheeks and he looked at least nine years younger.

"Well, look at this" I clap my hands and there was a huge pile of candy on the kitchen table.

"Wow! Did you—" youngster babbled.

"Yep, they're made by magic and I made them for you" I smiled.

"Hey, can you tell my fortune?" Youngster said and he had a huge grin on his blushing face.

"Yeah… but… well… Where are you going?" I stared at the ninth-grader.

"To get my tarot cards!"

"Oh no… Not tarot cards! They're so mean!" I tried but Ian didn't hear me. Soon he was back.

"Here they are!"

"Okay…"

After whew minutes I threw the cards away: "Hell, the cards always tease me!"

"Well, can you read my palm?"

"Hands always lie…"

"What do you mean?" Ian asked with a curious face

"Well… Give me your right hand." I said and I grab Ian's right hand. I stared at it and then I said with serious tone in my voice: "Your life line says that you should had died three days ago, but your head line says that you're realistic, but you try to add excitement to your life and you're very calm person. The head line and the life line connects so that means you're self-centered and you're tempted to try suicide. Your heart line says that you're an idealist when it comes to love, that you're capable of much affection, but you which partners often. Because you have two heart lines, it mean that you're bright and charming personality. And then your destiny line… says that you should die when you're 40… And you're destined with a happy marriage, but you will have a sex-relationship outside the marriage. It also said that you're very busy scholar or artist. Is any of these true?"

Ian thought for a minute. "I guess no… At least I'm not calm, or self-centered or tempted to try suicide… I'm not a scholar at all…But I do have a bright and charming personality!"

"I doubt that!" Bryan yelled from the upstairs.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!"

_Bright and charming, isn't he?_

"Then, can you tell me fortune by any other way?" 

"Yeah, just bring mesomething crystal. Any shape will do."

"Okay" Ian disappeared to the kitchen. After whew minutes he came back with bowl made of crystal.

"We have to be careful. Spencer kills me if I break this…"

I laugh and then I started to stare at the crystal.

"You're gonna get married, with a beautiful brunette, you have two children, a boy and a girl. You're tall by the way. Ouch… You're gonna die in a car accident. You're children sees it and you don't have to suffer long. You die soon enough." I rose my head and gazed at Ian, who was now as pale as a ghost and he had cold sweat running on his face, "Don't worry, if you avoid cars, then I'm quite sure that you don't die in a car accident. By the way, your kids are cute!"

I tried to calm Ian down, but he just stared at the wall.

"Could you tell when that happens?"

"Sure, it's 22nd of February, but I dunno about the year…"

"Can I see my wife again? I would want to see what kind is she…?" Ian said with a unsure voice.

"Sure, take a look." I smiled nicely.

"Wow! She's hot!" Ian's eyes shine when he saw that brunette, "Maybe even little bit too hot… If someone sets his eyes on her…"

"Relax, she's very loyal! She will never leave ya! I promise!"

"Okay…" Ian looked at my eyes that were hiding behind the sun-glasses.

Then we heard a loud scream from the upstairs: "Sugoru!"

I run to the upstairs.

"What?" I asked. I had totally forgotten what I was supposed to do.

"Do something, he can't remember me!" Kai babbled in fear. I looked at his face that was full of tears.

"Aww… You're so cute! I love you!" I smiled and I hugged him. He stared at me with a unsure look: "What?"

"No, nothing! I didn't say anything!" I laugh.

_Damn it! If he would know that I love him, he would kill me! He would think that I'm like Alexandrü! Sniff… But he's so damn cute! Maybe I shouldn't help him… No, Sugoru, remember, you're NOT like that Alexandrü-bitch!_

"But…Heal him, okay?"

"Okay, wait…" From all the sudden, I put Spencer unconscious and then I pushed his hands inside Spencer's head!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! What are you doing!" Kai yelled to my ear.

"I'm pulling that memory-spell off… Please don't scream, I can't concentrate!" I asked from him and he was quiet during my spell-destruction.

"I got almost everything away, there was onlytwo things he doesn't remember: That he was a rat and that Alexandrü kidnapped you two"

"Well… I can deal it… Please wake him up, Sugoru?"

I nod and Spencer woke up.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Spencer asked with unsure look and Kai hugged him. I have to admit that I was a bit sad when I saw that.

"I think I go now… See ya", Ismiled and I walked to the downstairs. I saw Ian and I went to say farewell to him too: "By the way, it's better if you tell Kai that he shouldn't buy any books for ya."

"Why?"

"Because he's gonna give whew to you on your birthday, that is in next month. Oh, and, say to Bryan to actually buy a present for you, otherwise, he will forget it. Farewell!"

**Kai's POV:**

"I wonder if we see him again…" Spencer whispered to me when we sit on the balcony.

"I think we do. My sixth sense is telling me that." I answered.

"Nah, you're joking, you don't have sixth sense!" Spencer laugh and he nudged me softly.

"Who knows? I'm not so normal anymore." I pointed at my bunny-ears.

"Yeah… But you're cute that way, really." Spencer smiled and the setting sun made his skin look tanned.

"I love you." I whispered and I lean my head against his arm… He was so warm and so carefree at this moment. He looked at me and he stroke my hair: "I love you too"

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Okay... A fluffy ending to this chapter! You know, I think Spencer should tan a little bit. Just a little... Blonde hair + tanned skin is sommm... sexy... Ianfinally had a rolein this fic and he has a bigger role in the WwBs2 (Watashi wa Bunny-sama 2).What do you think of Sugoru?**

Rewiews:

she-devil-16:  
I liked that chapter it was good. For a minute I thought that Sugoru was gonna kill Kai. lol spencer turned into a rat that was funny XD

**Sakura wo Miro: It's nice that you liked it Rat-wrath! Rat-power! I have always wanted to have rats as a pet... And their names would be...? Tala, Bryan (or BryBry), Kai (Kaichan), Spencer (Spence)and Ian (Ianchan) of course. Yeah, that was the plan, but instead, Sugoru fell in love with him.**

------------

Airtos:  
. Lol and i like to read storries in which my fav ukes I think Spence was already a uke in wone story...or I dreamed it >. Can´t remember it anymore get raped and all that stuff ya wrote already.

But Alexandrü turned Spence into a rat XD; gosh - I would have never ever thought about that! XD Really good idea!

But in the end Spence talks again with Kai...he just doesn´t remember him...what the hell happened! hastoreadmoreorwilldie

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah, we are sadistic bastards, aren't we (it was a joke), at least I am. ;)I liked the rat-idea too, one of my favourites, but NOTE: Spencer is totallynormal by hisbodybut his memory werebusted (sounds like my computer).Spencer doesn't remember him, because Alexandrüsweep Kai oof from Spencer's memory. He also took away whewmemories that madehim look bad: For example the kidnap-thing andthe rat-thing.**

**------------**

Dark Kaiser:  
OH NO!  
What's wrong with Spence!  
Did Alexandrü give him Kainesia?  
As in, Amnesia but only concerning Kai?  
This is excellent!  
I think this is the first full length KaiSpencer fic!

Update really soon!

Dark Kaiser

**Sakura wo Miro: Well, it's sorta of Kainesia, but Alexandrü took whew other memories away from Spence. Thank you for your kind words, it might be that this truly is first full-lenght KaiSpencer-fic... Maybe... Who knows?**


	14. Lovepotion trouble

**Chapter 14: Love-potion trouble**

**Spencer's POV:**

We didn't hear anything about Alexandrü for whew weeks and Kai was now living with us. At the beginning, Tala, Bryan and Ian were shocked because of Kai's weird appearance but now they're ok. Sugoru has been hanging with us lately.

"Hey, I and Bryan go to the cinema" Tala stated as I was washing the dishes.

"What movie?" I asked and I stared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Umm… Pirates of Caribbean 2: Dead man's chest." Tala stated with his I rule- tone in his voice.

"Take Ian with you." I ask and I know what he's going to say:

"No! I and Bryan, we want to be together…" Tala whispered and his face glowed like a halo.

"Just remember that there's other people and that you use some protection…" I smiled and I closed my eyes.

"Spence! You…! You're like a mother! I start to call you a mother right after this day!"

"Oh really…" I smiled even more. Tala's red face was so funny I almost burst to laugh., "You make me so scared…"

Then Kai hurried to the kitchen. "Honey, I'm going to work, see ya later!"

"You know, there's your husband!" Tala yelled and burst to laugh. I laugh too.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, a bit confused.

"It's an inside joke…" Tala said and he wiped off a laugh tear.

"Okay… But see ya later!"

Tala and Bryan left soon after that. So now there were just me and Ian. Luckily Ian had been playing PC games whole day so he wouldn't come out of his room before the night. It was Friday so I was able to relax for some time. I took a nap and I woke up when someone ringed the doorbell.

"What… Who rings the doorbell… Did Tala and Bryan come back already?"

I went to the door and opened it. Someone yelled: "Hello, darling!"

"A-Alexandrü… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" I asked from him when he came inside.

"No, it's my only workless day from the week… And I heard that were sick just recently and I thought that I could bring you some juice… I made it"

He gave me a medium bottle that had a deep red liquid in it.

"Umm… Thank you. Come inside…" I said to him and I took his jacket, "Don't care about that noise… Ian seems to be deaf when it comes to the game-playing…"

"It's okay… You should hear all the Saturday nights when all the drunks yell and sing and yell even more" He laugh, and he pointed at the juice, "You should taste that. It's delicious…"

"Well… I could taste… It looks good…" I said and I opened the bottle. I took two glasses, but he said to me: "No thank you, I'm not very thirsty right now…"

I stared at him for a minute but then I put the other glass back. I sat to the chair. I watched how Alexandrü filled the glass with the deep red liquid…

"Passion…" I whispered.

"What did you say?" He asked. I felt a light blush on my face.

"Nothing, just forget it. I don't understand why I said it." I whispered as he gave me the drink. I tasted it. It tasted… Exotic and somehow… Passionate. I knew I was blushing like a halo.

"Is it just me or is here a bit too hot…?" I asked and I took my pullover off. Now I was wearing only a thin T-shirt. Yellow, by the way. Alexandrü smiled as he leaned nearer to me: "It's just you… But I like the way you're going…"

"What did you say?" I asked and I felt a sweat running on my skin. How in hell could this house be so darn hot?

"Oh, nothing…" He leaned even more near. He smiled when I drank more of that juice. He had a weird look in his eyes. So lustful and owning look.

The room just got hotter and hotter, and for some reason, I couldn't set my eyes away from him.

"What drink is this…? I haven't tasted anything like this before…" I whispered and I smiled to him, kindly.

"Let's just say it's my own recipe…"

Now there was only little juice left in the glass. I put the glass on the table. Alexandrü stood up and he sat on to my lap.

"Alexandrü… You can't… I have a boyfriend…" I whispered but I couldn't pull him away either. He leaned to my chest:

"You're warm…" He closed his eyes and I felt how his muscles relaxed. I put my arm around him.

_What is this feeling? I have only felt it when I look at…I look at…at… What was his name again…?_

I blinked my eyes when he pushed himself even closer to me. He rose his head and stared at my aqua-blue eyes. His lips close the gap between our lips. Then I felt his lips on my own… And I answered it.

**Alexandrü's POV:**

_This love-potion is working! He will be mine now!_

"It's better for you to drink it all…" I gave him the glass and he put it on to his lips… I put my hands behind his arms and I cuddled up to him.

"You're mine…" I whispered so quietly that no one heard it. Except Spencer.

"I'm yours…" He whispered back, and lowered his head to another sweet kiss… We kissed until we couldn't breathe and we broke apart. One kiss after another… Then I stood up and I pulled him with me… I opened his bedrooms door and we walked in, still kissing passionately. I pushed him to the bed, I cuddled up to him, I kissed his neck and I felt his fingers run under my shirt. I took off his T-shirt and I smiled to him… My tongue run on his upper body… He took away my shirt…

**Spencer's POV:**

I heard him opening my zipper. "Hold… Hold on a minute…"

"W-What?" he asked, he looked unsure.

"I wanna be on the top!" I said and he giggled as I pushed him under me. We kissed again, his lips tasted sweet… He giggled as I bit softly his neck…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I stared at Kai's flaming eyes.

"K-Kai! I—! Honey?" I tried but he looked me like a dirty dog: "Don't honey me!"

He yelled at me and he stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Alexandrü has made the worst of the worst. Okay the worst would be that he would kill Kai... But don't worry Kai and Spencer will be together even after this scandal... Spencer doesn't lve Alexandrü-bitch**

**Rewiew:**

she-devil-16  
aww great chapter the last part was so cute . and I like what Bryan said lol great work

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you.**

Airtos  
awesome chapter O  
I happy that Spence can remember Kai again 3  
lol I´m also a sadistic bastard - ya aren´t alone there ;3

strange thing - I worte ya so much on the other Spencer story ya wrote in which kai killed himself...but doesn´t show it ;; I dunno what hapened!

**Sakura wo Miro: Thank you for being a sadistic bastard ;3 I'm such an ass: As soon as something good happen s to Kai and Spencer, I ruin it.**


	15. A little light in the darkness

Chapter 15: A little light in the darkness

**Kai's POV:**

"I hate them!" I yelled when I stumped to someone. I heard Sugoru's voice:

"What's wrong? You seem worried."

"And guess why! I caught Spencer and Alexandrü…" I started but my crying made speaking impossible.

"Oh my… Well, I'm sure Spencer didn't want it… Calm down." Sugoru said and he pat my head, "Let's go back inside, okay? I think we will find our answer there…"

I let him pull me to the kitchen. Then he saw a bottle in the table.

"Hm? What's this?" Sugoru took the bottle and he carefully examined it, "Oh god…"

"What is it?" I asked with furious tone in my voice, "If it's booze and Alexandrü made Spencer drunk I…"

"This isn't a liquor. This is something much worse… This is love-potion… Even thought they're rare to find today, but…" Sugoru whispered.

"Love—What?" I yelled, "So Spencer was controlled by that BITCH? I kill Alexandrü!"

"Hold on a second. I think Spencer is suffering from side effects…"

"Side effects? Like…?"

"Depression, possible suicides, schizophrenia and losing the control of your body, for example." Sugoru stared at my reddish-brown eyes.

"How do I cure him?" I asked and I sat to the chair.

"You have to talk to him. Tell to him, that his actions weren't his fault and that you understand him. Watch out, it might be difficult in the beginning…"

"How do you know these things?" I asked. Sugoru's eyes lit fire.

"Alexandrü used a love-potion to my boyfriend. I didn't know about the cure back then and my boyfriend killed himself after a long depression."

"Oh…" I whispered and I walked to Spencer's room's door and I knocked.

"Spence? Can you let me inside?" when I didn't hear any answer, I knocked again and I said, "Don't worry. I don't blame you for anything. You haven't done anything wrong."

Spencer opened the door and I entered inside his room. The room was dark and uncomfortable. I turned my head towards Spencer's and I almost yelled from fear. His face was so sad that it made me feel bad. I hugged him but he didn't answer. I heard loud sobs and a quiet whining. I tried to calm him down and we sat to his bed.

"Hey… I'm not angry to you. I can't be angry to you. I love you and I don't blame you for anything. Calm down… I'm sorry I got so mad. I'm really sorry." I whispered to him and I kissed his cheek. Spencer didn't say anything, but he pushed me away.

"Spence… I don't blame you. I love you. I'm not a perfect person and there's many things that I regret… But there's one thing I don't regret; that that I got you by my side. You have always been there for me and I know you will always be. I don't want you to be gone… I love you and that's all I can offer you now. And that's all I need from you. Just love. I don't need gifts or money or anything. I just need you to stand by my side. And as much I want to stand by your side when the things go a bit downhill. I want to be with you and I don't want to let you go. You're something so important that I want to protect you from all the harm that might come to you… Will you let me stand by your side?"

I rose my head and I looked at him. He smiled to me and he hugged me. I think the side effects had vanished away. I hugged him back and we shared a kiss. We fell on our backs to Spencer's bed.

"I love you…" My love whispered. I whispered the same thing back to him. Then we shut our eyes and we fell asleep, cuddled next to each other.

We didn't know that Sugoru was watching us on the door.

"Aww… So cute." He whispered and he shut the door.

-------------------------------------------

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**I'm sorry it came so short, I run out of ideas.**

**Rewiews:**

Dark Kaiser  
Aww! Poor Kai!  
Stupid Alexandru-Bitch!  
Great chappie, Kai's not going to go and do something stupid is he?  
Love this so far!

update soon!

Dark Kaiser

**Sakura wo Miro: Don't worry, Kai isn't going to do anything stupid.**

Airtos  
I have to agree - ya ruin it for them...like this time XD  
Gosh I luv ya story - wanna know how Spence gets himself out of THAT mess XD  
poor guy - I feel sorry for him

**Sakura wo Miro: Yeah... I'm so evil. With Sugoru's help, they're now back on their feet.**

she-devil-16  
XD just when everything is going good for them Alexandru has to ruin it all -- But it was good keep it up!

**Sakura wo Miro: True.**


	16. Swimming in the moonlight

Chapter 16: Swimming in the moonlight

The restaurant was full of romance.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, my darling?" Spencer answered with a kind smile on his pale face. He looked at Kai's smiling face. Kai whispered quietly:

"I love you"

Spencer smiled back and whispered back: "I love yo—" but he gets interrupted.

"Uhh… I don't want to interrupt but Spencer, can you lend me some money? I don't have any…" Tala started from the table next to the blonde and the bluenette, with an embarrassing look on his face. Bryan looked at them, with a embarrassed smirk on his face.

"Then what the heck are you doing in this restaurant?" Spencer hissed with annoyed voice.

"I just forgot it! Please, just this once…"

"But then Kai and I don't have enough money to eat! You do know how embarrassing it is!"

"But you haven't eat yet and we have… I don't want to pay this by washing some dishes at the kitchen! We had great planning for tonight…"

A small sigh is heard as Spencer opened his wallet and growled: "Here. Have a LOVELY night."

Kai stand up as red as a lighthouse and left the place as soon as possible. Outside of the restaurant, the bluenette looked at his boyfriend who was, well, a walking mix of emotions; Sadness, anger disgust and hate.

Sadness about the romantic dinner that they had lost, anger about Tala's existence and his forgetful mind, disgust for the situation they're now having and hate towards all the restaurants and red-heads and gay couples.

"Spence, it wasn't your fault… Hey, we can do fun in somewhere else… Somewhere… umm… cheaper place", Kai started but Spencer sighted heavily.

"It's not about that. I wanted to have a romantic and peaceful dinner with music and good food with you… I really don't feel like I would want to change it into a two hot dogs next to the gas station"

"Let's go home then. You can cook better than anyone."

"I don't feel like cooking…"

"Oh okay… Hey, I got and idea! Shut your eyes" Kai said and he turned towards the tall blonde who was having blues.

"What for?" Was the answer Kai got, but the blond shut his eyes anyway.

"You'll see it. I found this place some time ago."

Ten or twenty minutes later they arrive to the place.

"Open your eyes, Spence"

Spencer opened his eyes and he saw a beautiful, garden-like place with a small lake surrounded by thick trees. Kai pulled him closer, kissed him and they fell on their backs on the smooth grass.

"Where were we when Tala interrupted us?" Spencer's face brightened a little. "I love you.."

"I love you too…"

They shared a long kiss, and the bluenette crawled on top of the tall blonde. Astride, Kai started to strip off Spencer's shirt while the blonde slowly wear off his bunny-eared lover's jeans. The passion between the pair heated up as the dusk covered them. Blonde reached at the bluenette's neck and sucked it gently. Kai pushed him on against the grass, kissing him with almost violent force. And Spencer kissed him back. Then, whispering to his ear, he suggested something.

"Spence, we can't! I don't have a towel!" Kai's face was red from even thinking of it.

"Come on, no one will see it… You can use your scarf. Besides I've seen you naked before." Spencer tried, making Kai redden even more.

"O-Okay then…"

They walked down the lake that the stars lighted. Carefully, they dived, reached the surface, kissed passionately and pulled each other close, not knowing that someone was watching…


	17. Soso romantic

Chapter 17: So-so romantic

The watcher sighs quietly when he looked at the playing young lovers (no, they're not having sex), envy run inside his veins. Annoyed and envying, he throws a rock to the beautiful lake.

"What is that!" Kai screamed, scared as hell. His boyfriend pulled him closer, whispering to his ear: "I -I dunno… What are you doing?"

But Kai didn't answer, he just wear his jeans, then he run to where the rock came.

**At the same time, at the Blitzkrieg boys' house:**

"Honey… Close your eyes" Tala tried while he sneaked behind Bryan.

"Hell no, seeing you getting naked is what I most likely like to do." Lilac haired boy answers with a perverted smirk on his face, while his hands were trying to get free from the ropes.

"Very funny, Bryan." The red-head laughs while running his finger on Bryan's nude back.

"Hey, your body is like a god's body, can't miss it anytime."

"Shut up or I make you stop." Tala orders with low, dominant voice full of danger and madness.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, how are you going to shut my mouth?" Bryan grins, still trying to get the ropes off that teased his wrists' skin.

"I have one word for you: Apple"

The smirk on the red-head's face is sadistic, passionate and full of pleasure from the stillness of his more or less masochist boyfriend.

"You're always more entertaining than cutting" lilac said with mad, pain wanting face.

Tala smirks, runs his fingers on the Falcon's nude, pale body, from his cheek to lower parts. He knew that he is entertaining. He knows it every time when a person who likes to cut his wrists open when he is bored says that one, small sentence. And that is why he and his boyfriend were so good couple. Because it takes two to tango. Tala, a hot red-headed and ice-blooded sadist with the pleasure of other's pain and Bryan, lilac-haired mad masochist with the pleasure of being hurt.

"Give me a kiss" Bryan insists.

"Hey, slaves don't give orders" Tala snarls while laughing in his mind. Bryan smirks, wishing he'd had a knife on his hand so he could cut those stupid ropes that he had been trying to get free from for an half of a hour. Yes, he had been tied to a chair for a half of a hour, naked and feeling the ropes around his wrists, angles neck, torso and dick starts to feel really painful. Not that it would have been bad thing, it is entertaining and very sexually arousing, but he is afraid he is going to cum out from just being still against his will, and he really didn't want to give Tala that pleasure.

"Give me a kiss." Bryan repeats, looking his lover right into the eyes.

"Fine. Here you go" the annoyed red-head answers and gave him a long French kiss.

"Now, untie me. I really want to get on you."

"How much?" Tala smiles, stripping off his tight white jeans.

"Much." The tied lilac whispers, his eyes following the red-head's fingers move. Tala locks his eyes on the tied figure, smiling to himself, he came closer to his love, sat on his lap and teases him with small, quick kisses on Bryan's body, biting him a little, reddening his skin.

"Hmmm… You know what, red roses would suit you well…"

"Very funny, Tala… Now let me off so I can fuck you."

Tala smiles, kisses his love and whispers: "Okay then… In one condition."

"Huh? What is it then?" Bryan said and he put his tongue out, flashing out his piercing.

"I'm on the top."

"Fuck off! I want to be on the top!"

"But you can't… Sorry." Tala laughs. Then he let the masochist off, just to find himself push against the floor having a very busy naked Russian on him.

"Love ya…" Tala whispers, running his fingers on Bryan's back. Lilac young man kisses Tala's neck

"I love you too" they kiss passionately just to hear Ivan yelling: "Oh my god! Ack, that looks disgusting!"

**Back at the lake:**

"Who is there!", Kai yells and he gazes around for anyone suspicious. He heard something move in the bushes.

"Who are you?"

He didn't get an answer, instead the voice came closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am here to meet Sugoru."

Kai's react is two steps back: "Do you think I'm that naïve, Alexandrü?!"

"Oh, don't understand it wrong… I give up… I— I see that he loves you and even a love potion can't stop it so… I step aside. I wish you two a good luck in your relationship." Alexandrü states with a sincere face. And he really looks like he is talking the truth. Kai looks down on the Red-head's hand.

"You expect me to shake your hand?"

"It's at least a polite gesture. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I— I feel bad about what I've done, believe me! I feel so bad! I want to say I'm sorry to Spencer too, but I want to tell it to you first! Please, I beg you to forgive me!"

Kai saw tears on Alexandrü's face and he couldn't help but pity him. He shook hands with the wizard. And, as soon as he let go, the scenery went upside down and when it came calm, he notices that he was looking at himself.

"What the—" He yell but then covers him mouth, "This isn't my voice! This is your voice!"

"Oh, that's right, my dear", Alexandrü – who was now in Kai's body— laugh and he winks, "I'm in your body now. If my love doesn't want me when I'm me, then the best way is to be that one who he loves. And, Kai, don't feel bad 'bout it, It's still your body getting the pleasures!"

"You dirty son of a bitch!" Kai – In Alexandrü's body— yells with rage.

"What's happening here!" Spencer asks and he came through the bushes.

"Spencer!", both men yells when they saw the man of their love. Spencer's face seems to gray when he saw 'Alexandrü'.

"What is he doing here? Kai, let's go somewhere else…"

Spencer entwines his arms around Kai's body that –of course— is under the real Alexandrü's control. Together they walk away from the real Kai.

"No, wait! Spencer, wait! It's not what you think! I'm Kai really! He put my soul into his body!" The real Kai yells in pain and points at Kai-body. His heart aches when he hears his love's voice whispering with ice-cold, angry voice:

"I don' love you so stay away from us."

Kai can feel how the tears flow when he watches the blond and his own body walk away.

Now Kai knows how Alexandrü feels when he sees Spencer's face annoyed. Kai almost starts to pity the wizard and he almost gives up. But then he stands up, with flames in his eyes. Alexandrü always meddles the relationships of others, like Sugoru's for example, by mischievous ways that eventually kill the loved one. Kai stares at the backs of those two and he runs at them.

"Stop! Stop in this instinct!"

The blonde stops, but the bunny-eared wants to go.

"I understand that you don't love me, Spencer, but at least hear what I have to say!"

Spencer nods and he looks at the real Kai into the eyes. Blonde's look makes Kai nervous.

"Ask him does he remember what he said to you when you were depressed."

Blonde looks at the bluenette next to him.

"Well, um… uh…" The bluenette mumbles. Then the real Kai open's his mouth and says:

"_Spence… I don't blame you. I love you. I'm not a perfect person and there's many things that I regret… But there's one thing I don't regret; that that I got you by my side. You have always been there for me and I know you will always be. I don't want you to be gone… I love you and that's all I can offer you now. And that's all I need from you. Just love. I don't need gifts or money or anything. I just need you to stand by my side. And as much I want to stand by your side when the things go a bit downhill. I want to be with you and I don't want to let you go. You're something so important that I want to protect you from all the harm that might come to you… Will you let me stand by your side?_ That was what I said_"_

Spencer's look is surprised. Once he looks at the bluenette.

"He might just have blocked and red my mind! How can you trust him?" The bluenette sobs and fakes cry.

"Kai… Don't… Don't cry…" Spencer whispers and he hugs the bluenette who hugs him back.

"I love you…" the fake Kai whispers, entwining his arms around the tall blonde harder. The bluenette's hold tightens and tightens. More and more until the hold squeezes the blonde's torso. Slowly, the nails creep under the blonde's skin.

"Hey, stop!" The real Kai yells with fear, "What are you doing to him?!"

The fake Kai smiles a smile that even the devil would be proud of.

"Come on, honey. Let's go home…"

And without a word, the blonde follows the fake Kai, who holds his hand. The real Kai runs next to them, yelling to the fake Kai. Then he sees the glass-like look on Spencer's eyes.

"Did you hypnotize him?! Let him go!" The real Kai yells. Then the world turns upside down two times and Kai falls on the ground. Then he realizes that his body is his again. But he cannot see Spencer or Alexandrü anywhere. Scared he runs back home.

"Sugoru! Sugoruu!" he yells and his voice is hoarse from crying, "Alexandrü has… He hypnotized Spencer and now I don't know where they are! Where are you! Answer to me! Answer to me!"

But the house is empty. There's no one there.

"Why aren't you here, when I need you?" Kai cries, tears fall fast and finally drop on the floor as Kai falls on his knees, without knowing where to stare. He stands up and runs to the kitchen, there's no one. Then he examines the living room, no one. Then, he runs to Spencer's bedroom, no one there either. Bryan's room is empty too and same goes with Tala's. Ian's room is a perfect mess, but it's still empty. Kai looks at his own room, finding it empty too. He cries even more and he stares out of the window, stares at the twinkling stars and the pale moon. For the first time he feels himself helpless, like little child who can't find his parents. Weird and scary images run in his mind, what if they have left for good? What if they're gone just like Spencer? The cry gets louder and louder and Kai waits and hopes that his friends would be back soon.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hello again! I've been gone for some time but I've made comeback!**


	18. Save him save me

**Chapter 18: Save him save me**

Sugoru's POV:

"Hi! Is anybody home?" I yelled. I smiled as I walked inside the house, Ian, Bryan and Tala following me.

"Sugoru, thank god you're here! Thank god! Thank god!" Kai yelled, panicking. Kai cried and he tried to breath but his breathing was short and unsteady.

"Kai? Where's Spencer? And why are you panicking?" Tala asked, staring at Kai who was beating the living hell out of me.

"Alexandrü kidnapped Spencer again! I want him back!" Kai cried, burying his head on my jacket.

"Kai calm down, we go track them." Bryan tried but Kai yelled and cried even more.

"Kai god damns it! Calm down!" Tala yelled, annoyed of Kai's sobbing and crying, "We find him! In fact, we're going to find him now."

Kai lifted his head up, looked at the red-head. Suddenly he hugged the red haired Russian, and Kai sobbed a little less.

Ian tried to look as invisible as possible. Maybe if they wouldn't notice him, they would leave him home all alone. He had his own plans that didn't include tracking down a missing friend.

"Ian, wear on your jacket, we're leaving!" Tala yelled, pointing on the door. Ian cursed in his mind. His plans had just been shot down.

I walked next through the door and to my carriage:

"Let's go, right, Kai-chan?" I asked quietly. He nod and he stepped inside my carriage. We went to Alexandrü's home full speed ahead.

**Five minutes later:**

"Wow that was fast..." Ian said with a little sick look on his face. He leaned on me.

"I said you shouldn't stare out of your window and count the threes" I said and I smiled, "Oh well, let's go inside."

We walked in and we run inside Alexandrü's room.

"There's no one here..." Bryan whispered with a little pale face.

"Maybe we should go search them from somewhere else." Kai started, looking grim.

"Wait." I said and I walked around the room. Then I found it.

"Aha! Found you!" I yelled and I grabbed a teddy-bear.

"It's a teddy-bear...!" Ian stated not knowing should he laugh or cry.

"And a portal" I whispered. Then a blinding flash blinded us.

We were inside of a different dimension.

"What place is this?" Tala yelled, amazed of this place.

"You could call it a Hell's playground, but mostly it's known as Alexandrü's private dimension." I said.

"His what?" They gasped loudly.

"Another dimension. Alexandrü likes to play here with people he's attracted to." I explained.

"Let me guess, you know these things because he took your boyfriend here?" Bryan whispered, annoyed of this bright but still gloomy place.

"Yes... How did you guess?" I asked but Kai sighed:

"Sugoru, how many boyfriends have you had?"

I silenced for some time.

"If I count right... I have had about 89 boyfriends and 23 girlfriends."

They stared at me, not believing their ears. I defended by saying:

"But I was born in 17th century..."

"What!" They yelled amazed as hell.

Ian whispered quietly: "If you can live for so many years without getting older, could you make me taller..."

I answered to his quiet murmuring: "Honey, I can't do that. You're still a growing kid"

I pat his head and I can swear that he blushed. Aw, what an adorable little fellow.

I gazed around the dimension. It was brightly colored, but there was this something that made it so gloomy and dark. It might be that it was created with a heart full of envy and lust? Well, no one knew that. I gazed more and I found a path among the stuff that he had snatched from the real world, so he could play with them. That didn't mean just toys, it meant living things too. We walked to the direction that the path showed to us. I had to say that Alexandrü had collected pretty much more stuff when compared to hundred years back when I visited here. There were, surprisingly, more real toys than human beings or animals. Tala and Bryan walked behind me and Kai walked behind them with Ian walking next to him. They both looked blue and very grim. The way they walked told that they were sad about the things of their own.

After some walking, the path ended. Bryan was about to keep walking, but I pulled him back. In the same second when I pulled him back, a large wall of fire swept the ground before us.

"What the hell!" The lilac man yelled, suddenly Tala took him on his arms and stroked his hair: "Don't worry; I'm here beside you..."

Kai looked like he would want to push the lovers into the sea of fire that still raged before us. Ian seemed to be sharing the idea with Kai, since his face had a mean and annoyed look on it.

The fire fainted away and we run trough it and we made it to other side where there was no fire.

Kai walked towards a shining light. This place was dark and scary. Kai examined the light carefully and suddenly it started to move, flying away from us. Kai was about to follow it, but I didn't let him go. The light flew away from us and now it was pitch black. I heard Ian murmuring a quiet cry. But it was really faint cry. He was holding my pant leg in strong hold. I suppose he is afraid of dark?

We walked forward and no one of us uttered a word. Ian was still holding my pant leg as his hostage. Then I took a hold of him and I carried him. He leans his head against my chest. I smile faintly. He's not actually my type, if you know what I mean?

Kai walked past me, with his eyes locked into the darkness. He smiled a little when he saw me carrying Ian. We kept walking. I tried to get close to the bluenette, but he always run away from me. I sighed, and I gave up. We walked some more, until the darkness faided away.

"Where are we now?" Tala asked and he looked kinda greenish, like he would be sick. I smiled to him.

"That place there", I pointed at something that was like a big dark cloud, "Is this dimension's heart. Also Alexandrü's nest..."

We were about to go there when a loud yell filled the air:

"Sugoru! God damn it!"

"Wha-- Yojimu... Can't say I would be pleased to see you, but..." I started but she silenced me with just one wave of a hand. She looked at Kai. Then she laughed hard.

"What are you laughing at!" Kai yelled, but he tried to hide his rabbit-ears from the woman.

"Sugoru, dear, remember what we promised when we met last time?" She laughed. I sighed and I told to her:

"I know, a battle, but I really don't have time now... Your crazy littlebrother is toying with this boys boyfriend"

"What? Alexandrü? That can't be true... I don't believe you."

"Don't then, I'm not gonna battle against you anyway." I sighed and I turned my back on her, "And, in case you're going to try that 'maybe you're scared' -crap on me, it won't work."

A hot wave rushed towards us but I blocked it. "You guys, are you ok?"

The nod to me and I yelled to them:

"Go to the nest, now! I'll come soon, I just prove something to this little witch here!"

"Wannabe hero." Bryan sighed but they run to Alexandrü's nest.

"Okay, now when the mortals are out of the way, let's start the fun." I smiled to her, "But let's do it quickly, I have to go give your littlebrother a lesson"

"Whatever." she said smilind a devil's smile that seemed to be one of that family's trademark.

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**This story is going to end really soon! Two or three chapters and then there will be a shocking conclusion!**

**Rewiews:**

NiennaAngel:

You like to torture Kai don't you? Poor thing gets Spencer only to lose him again. Sheesh. It's a good chapter anyway though. Lots of fun to read. . Update soon.

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes, I love to torture Kai. I simply toy with them. Thanks for your kind words, here's the update.**

Ice-wolf-16:

puppy pout poor Kai T.T thats sad but really good awesome work glad you updated!

**Sakura wo Miro: Yes, poor Kai (I don't pity him at all) XD Have fun reading this chap.**


	19. Smothered in fire and kisses

**Chapter 19: Smothered in magma and kisses**

**Normal POV:**

"God damn it! Alexandrü, release my boyfriend or I will throw you in that damn magma!" Kai cursed and his eyes burned with fire of passion and hate. Alexandrü stared to the hot, boiling currant of magma, flowing under him. Kai was holding him from his collar and if Kai would let go, poor Alexandrü would be smothered in the magma. Alexandrü started to panic. Because of the panic, his magic didn't work and physically, Kai was much stronger than he was. Alexandrü felt tears on his cheeks. He hated dying.

"Alright... ALRIGHT! I do it!" Alexandrü yelled and he stared at the bluenette, "Just put me on the solid ground, please!"

Kai threw Alexandrü on the ground and the red-haired wizard stood up. Kai glared at him with an ugly look. Alexandrü clapped his hands. Spencer blinked twice and then he walked to Kai:

"What happened? I feel dizzy..."

Kai smiled at him, and he whispered that everything was fine, and that Spencer was now safe. Bryan's yelp woke their attention, and they just barely evaded the dark magic spell that roamed towards them. Alexandrü had got his magic to work again. Kai and Spencer noticed that Bryan was lying on the ground with a bloody chest. His breathing was quiet and every gasp showed the pain he had. Tala ran next to his boyfriend and tried to help him, but did nothing but mess his hands on Bryan's blood.

Kai's body shake when he watched this. He felt so angry that he wanted to just run to Alexandrü and kill him as painfully as possible. Spencer tried to stop Kai, but he had already started running towards the wizard. Kai's mind screamed of how much he hated Alexandrü and how much he wanted to hurt the wizard.

"Alexandrü! You're dead!" he yelled and hit Alexandrü's face with violent force. Wizard, since he didn't expect this to happen, didn't have time to block the attack that made him lose his balance.

**Alexandrü's POV:**

_I'm falling... But why haven't I touched the ground yet? _I thought and then it hit me. I was falling over the edge! I started to panic and I yelled. _I hate dying! I HATE dying! I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it!_

**Normal POV:**

That was all that Alexandrü had time to think, because then the hot, boiling magma started to devour his body and his skin burned more and more to the painful burns every second he was in it. A terrible smell of burning flesh and hair filled the air slowly.

Kai stared at the spot where the body was being quickly burned alive. Alexandrü couldn't yell anymore, since his throat was full of deep red and black, painful burns. Kai sighed and he turned his face away from the corpse.

Spencer stared at Kai with a shocked, disbelieving face: "You... Killed him...?"

Kai didn't answer but the hugged Spencer tightly. Spencer entwined his arms around Kai and kissed his forehead. Kai didn't say anything for some time, until he whispered: "I'm sorry..."

"I know. Let's go get Bryan some help before he bleeds to death..." Spencer answered and he had a calm, gentle look on his eyes. He walked to Tala and picked up Bryan's unconscious body. Tala walked next to him, blinded by the tears of fear. They walked towards the entrance, when a huffing voice stopped them.

"_I... Huff... I'm not dead... huff... yet...! You're going... huff... to hell before... huff, huff... me!"_

Their heads turned slowly towards the wizard they thought that was dead. But there he was, half of his body filled with disgusting, bloody burns. Some of his skin had melted away, revealing the red muscles of his badly damaged body that once had been quite beautiful. Some of his skin dangled loosely on his left eye. But the look of his eyes was the worst, the scariest and disgusting thing in the demonic corpse: they stared at the mortals with demonic stare, stare that could have killed with one glance. They screamed of revenge and bloodlust, they yelled from the pain of jealousy and overgrown lust for someone's body. His eyes burned with narcissism and hate. The wizard's body shake and some blood fell on the ground. His breathing was short and it wheezed loudly. His corpse, now being controlled by his feelings of perverted love, stood up, but it stood up like it would have been a marionette, his head hanging on the other shoulder and his hands hanging down, doing nothing. His pose was so unnatural that Kai started to feel sick when he looked at it. Then, suddenly, the corpse ran towards them with unnatural, fast movements. The corpse's targets ran away from him, but the wizard's body started to get closer to them, screaming insanely and vowing to get the blonde for himself. These made the blonde run faster and drag his friends with him. Without noticing, in his fear, he had started to cry and the tears blurred his eyes. Kai yelled at their demonic pursuer: "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

The only answer they got was a mad, wheeze ling laugh and scream: "_Because I hate you! I hate you and I want to take away the entire dear to you! I want to have my love with me for eternity!_"

Spencer chuckled and ran faster. They all ran trough the entrance and they ran to the sea of fire, which had now started to rage before them. There was no way they could have run through it. They turned towards their pursuer, knowing that they had run to dead end. Spencer tasted blood in his mouth. Kai was holding Spencer's hand in a tight grip. Tala was holding Ian behind his back so the midget wouldn't get hurt. Bryan was still unconscious and he lied on Spencer's arms and his blood dirtied Spencer's hands. Their pursuer was coming closer, clearly enjoying of their fear and distress. Every step that the ugly body of the wizard took toward his goal, made his preys' distress and fears deepen. The demonic body opened his mouth and at first there was nothing but the wheezing breathing, but then he talked with his low, hoarse and panting voice: "_I... Huff... want you my dear... Leave them... huff, huff... and come to my arms... Then I... huff... let them... huff, huff, huff... go._"

Spencer stared at the corpse with shock written on his face. He seemed to be thinking of the options: If he would give his body to the demonic monster that now stoop before them, Kai and others would be saved, but if he didn't, they all would be dead and their last memory would be the flames licking their bodies. Spencer stared at the corpse of Alexandrü with disgust. Just thinking of him made Spencer's stomach flip.

"Are you being honest? I don't trust you." the blonde man whispered and tears fell on his cheeks. His friends stared at him with disbelieving faces. Kai whispered in tears to the man he so deeply loved: "Don't agree, please don't agree! Then I came here for nothing... Don't go, he's going to kill us anyway!"

Spencer looked at him and he tried to smile but it was faint and totally fake. He gave Bryan's body to Kai and then he kissed Kai's forehead: "I... I'm sorry. I guess you just have to find someone else..."

Spencer walked forward, trying not to run away from the monstrous wizard while Kai yelled of how stupid it was for Spencer to sell his body to a devil like Alexandrü. The flames behind them faded away, leaving the ground full of ash. Tala and Ian tried to pull Kai with them but he refused to come. The two teens then pulled Kai violently with them, and they shut their ears from Kai's desperate cries even thought they felt the same.

Spencer walked to the corpse who smiled a smile that was the most disgusting one. Spencer's feet felt heavy and his heart ached the more he walked towards the corpse. He felt aching in his head and he lost his balance. Alexandrü's remains of his body were to disgusting to look at.

"_You know I love you, right? You know that, don't you?"_ Alexandrü whispered to Spencer's ear. Alexandrü's burned hand grabbed the blonde's chin and raised Spencer's face on the same level where his were. He stared at the blonde's greyish-blue eyes and Spencer stared at the corpse's flaming red eyes that made him sick. But something that turned Spencer's stomach upside down was the kiss from Alexandrü's burned, flesh-tasting lips. His lips felt like they were made of melting plastic that had the awful smell of a burned human flesh. Spencer pushed him away and coughed. He spit and tried to get away the awful taste of the wizard's lips. A sudden push caught him by surprise and he fell on the ground with the wizard on him. Spencer stared at the corpse's face that was the face of something truly inhuman. It made Spencer wish he was blind and the blonde turned his face away from the passionate red-haired wizard. The more the wizard's quick kisses went on Spencer's neck, the more he wanted to punch the wizard away. When Alexandrü's hands started to open the buttons of Spencer's shirt, the blonde couldn't take it anymore and punched the corpse far away from him. Spencer stood up and spitted: "Get away from me, you freak! You're just a sickening freak! Stay away from me! What is it that you can't understand that I hate you? I hate you from the bottom of my heart! Now let me out of this annoying dimension or what ever it is!"

Alexandrü stood up and the piece of loose skin that covered his left eye dropped on the ground. His eyes filled with the tears of rage and betrayal. He stared at the blonde who stood up without showing any fear.

"_You… You will be mine in death!"_ the corpse of Alexandrü yelled and roamed towards Spencer. The blonde was ready hit the red-head with his fist but something blasted between them.

"Stop that at once!"

* * *

**Sakura wo Miro:**

**Yahoo, I finally updated this, next will be My life as a wolf and then... Roommates! I really have to hurry on them, they have been on hiatus so long... Yes, this chapter is comparable to tentacle-porn. As discusting. Please rewiew anyway.**


End file.
